


Seasons Change

by Labi, Mrs_Nobody91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labi/pseuds/Labi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nobody91/pseuds/Mrs_Nobody91
Summary: Suga percebeu os olhares e sorrisos entre Takeda-sensei e o técnico Ukai e resolve dar uma forcinha às duas pessoas que mais acreditam no time de volley.Alternativa: 365 dias de slow burn entre sensei e técnico, testemunhado pela mãe corvo.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E aqui estamos nós com mais ideias enquanto casualmente ignoramos as outras mil fics que temos para acabar

**Primavera**

Na primeira vez, Sugawara nem deu bola.

Preparavam-se para o primeiro amistoso contra Nekoma em muito tempo (e eles ainda nem haviam se recuperado do jogo contra Aoba Jousai), e toda a equipe estava ansiosa para o jogo. Hinata dividia-se em ter dores de barriga e praticamente pular de emoção porque teria mais chances de cortar as bolas de Kageyama. 

Toda a equipe estava ansiosa e contente, ainda mais agora que Takeda-sensei havia conseguido um treinador para eles. Claro, Ukai havia dito que seria apenas para aquele amistoso, mas Suga tinha fé de que eles conseguiriam fazê-lo mudar de ideias. Afinal, tinham novamente Noya e Asahi na equipe, e mais do que nunca, Suga sentiu-se em casa com eles.

A derrota foi inevitável, embora todos tenham se divertido e aprendido alguma coisa, e após Suga conversar com Yaku e pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de sua equipe, ele foi reabastecer sua garrafa de água no bebedouro do corredor, e viu, de longe, Takeda e Ukai conversarem com os técnicos de Nekoma. Embora ele não soubesse do que os adultos conversavam, ele pode ver o sorriso gentil que Ukai lançou à Takeda quando esse se curvou, emocionado, ao ouvir as palavras carinhosas (?) de Nekomata.

Havia qualquer coisa de distinto naquele sorriso, mas Suga estava com sede demais para reparar.

Na segunda vez, Suga acha que é impressão sua.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Ukai, apesar de muito comprometido com a equipe de vôlei, era um jovem rapaz desajeitado. Ele tinha os cabelos por cortar (e descolorir, a raiz castanha já aparecia), vivia fumando e tinha várias vestimentas com furos ou rasgos. Mesmo assim, o _setter_ o ouviu resmungar quando sua jaqueta vermelha rasgou ao se prender num dos ganchos do poste da rede. Ukai suspirou pesadamente e retirou a vestimenta, observando o enorme estrago na lateral, enquanto Takeda aproximou-se com um delicado sorriso.

“Eu posso consertar, Ukai-kun”, ele disse, e embora Suga não conseguira ouvir a resposta do treinador - ele apenas viu que Ukai corou de leve e sorriu desajeitado -, logo o professor de literatura estava sentado com a jaqueta de Ukai sobre o colo, costurando-a enquanto conversava sobre qualquer coisa.

O olhar de Ukai estava diferente do normal (o técnico não tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas), e enquanto Suga aguardava a sua vez na quadra, ele pode analisar como os mais velhos sorriam sempre que conversavam ou trocavam um olhar. 

Ukai coçou a nuca quando Takeda lhe devolveu a jaqueta costurada, mas qualquer bom humor que o professor conseguira reunir no técnico foi por água abaixo quando Hinata errou o lance e jogou a bola bem na barriga do loiro.

“Hinata, preste atenção!”, Ukai ordenou, e Suga desviou a atenção que dava aos adultos para puxar as orelhas de Tsuki, que ria da desgraça alheia.

Ao perceber que Ukai e Takeda se afastaram naquela mesma hora, o rapaz do terceiro ano concluiu que aquilo tudo era coisa da sua cabeça.

Na terceira vez, Suga tem toda a certeza.

Ele nem sabe ao certo como aquilo começou, mas Yachi e Yamaguchi estavam a fazer coroas de flores para um projeto da loira quando Noya decidiu que Asahi ficaria lindo com uma. O atual _ace_ corou como o adolescente tímido que era, e mesmo tendo implorado para que o _libero_ não seguisse com suas ideias, ele logo tinha uma belíssima coroa de margaridas na cabeça.

A partir daí, foi aquela confusão entre coroas a serem feitas e coroas a serem distribuídas. Hinata ficou uma graça com uma coroa de flores de laranjeira, e foi hilário ver Tsuki e Kageyama fugindo de Tanaka e Noya como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Estava tudo caótico: Yachi pedia que não estragassem as flores (já que Kageyama amassava as flores de mirtilo entre os dedos), Noya e Tanaka diziam à Shimizu o quão linda ela estava (e sendo devidamente ignorados pela assistente da equipe), Asahi implorava para Ennoshita deletar as fotos que o rapaz havia tirado de si, Daichi tentava controlar todas aquelas crianças energéticas (e com uma coroa de flores de cerejeira devidamente ornamentada)... Naquela hora, Ukai e Takeda pisaram na quadra, e Hinata, mais energético que nunca, pulou junto deles e colocou uma coroa de flores na cabeça de cada um.

Os adultos demoraram alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido, mas quando eles trocaram um olhar, e em seguida um sorriso, Suga teve certeza.

Takeda corou adoravelmente e riu, “Ukai-kun, alfazema é uma flor que fica muito bem em você”, ele disse, e as bochechas de Ukai ficaram vermelhas também.

Suga nunca havia visto um sorriso são delicado em Ukai, e quando o treinador colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, acanhado, ele o viu retribuir a risada delicada ao professor, “Ahm… essas flores em você também… Digo, elas ficam legais em você… Digo, qualquer uma fica…”.

Takeda voltou a soltar aquela risada, e Ukai corou ainda mais, pigarreando antes de voltar sua atenção aos jovens e berrar: “Arrumem logo tudo isso e comecem a se aquecer, seus bagunceiros!”.

Um “aaaah” desanimado foi lançado quase em uníssono, mas logo o treino daquele dia começava a tudo voltava ao normal.

Enquanto se encaminhava para casa com Daichi, Suga não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia reparado, e ele puxou a manga do casaco do capitão, “Daichi? O que acha do Takeda-sensei e o treinador Ukai?”.

Daichi, sempre o mesmo, pestanejou antes de levantar o olhar,pensativo, “O treinador Ukai é neto do… bem, do outro treinador Ukai e parece-me tão sério e entendido quanto ele. Menos rígido, mas isso não é mau. Bem, é mau porque os Problemáticos ficam incontroláveis, mas nada que não se resolva. Ele foi _setter_ , não foi? Explica como é que ele consegue ser tão atento. O Takeda-sensei não entende muito de volley, mas sabe levantar a moral da equipa e esteve sempre pronto para nos ajudar quando foi necessário, não sei como--”

“Daichi.”

“Sim?” , franziu de leve o sobrolho e o grisalho sorriu e abanou com a cabeça, “Eu perguntei o que tu achavas deles… juntos.”

“Juntos?”

Sugawara suspirou, já habituado a que Daichi fosse uma desgraça com aquele tipo de coisas. 

“Tu nunca notaste como eles ficam quando estão juntos?”

O capitão da equipa pestanejou e respondeu sincero, “...Não…? Era suposto?” 

Suga riu baixo e abanou com a cabeça, “Deixa pra lá.”

“Não!”, abrandou o passo e começou a andar de costas para poder ficar de frente para o grisalho, “Eu ouvi a mãe do Ukai a tentar arranjar-lhe casamento estes dias, na loja. Pelos vistos tinha uma amiga com uma filha solteira que lhe queria apresentar e o Treinador ficou a reclamar. Mas ele reclama com tudo, então não dei importância. Achas que ele…?”

Sugawara voltou a suspirar, “Eu não sei… Talvez?”

Daichi parou de andar e coçou o queixo, naquilo que Suga implicava ser a pose de capitão pensativo, “Eles não têm muito em comum, pois não? Quer dizer, o sensei tem sempre o nariz enfiado nalgum livro e o treinador Ukai passa o tempo todo na loja a ajudar velhinhas.”

“Ah ele é só tímido. Talvez precise de um empurrão? Dúvido que o treinador faça alguma coisa por iniciativa própria.”, o rapaz soltou numa risada, e o capitão do time voltou a piscar.

“Eu não sei, Suga. Não me sinto confortável me intrometendo na vida de outras pessoas… ainda mais do nosso professor e do nosso treinador!”, disse, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida, “Takeda-sensei fez e faz muito pela equipe de vôlei… Queria fazer algo por ele também”, o _setter_ disse, suspirando de leve, “No início eu achava que as trocas de olhares e os sorrisos fossem porque o Takeda-sensei é gentil e animado, porque ele sempre sorri pra gente… Mas o treinador Ukai só sorri _daquela forma_ quando está com o sensei.”

“Daquela forma?”, Daichi questionou, e Suga assentiu.

“É um sorriso cheio de ternura. Eu sei que o treinador também é uma pessoa sorridente, mas o sorriso dele muda completamente quando está com o sensei.”, ele sorriu de novo, e Daichi sentiu as bochechas corarem, “Sinto até como se eu estivesse lendo um romance, desculpe”.

Daichi coçou a nuca, rindo de leve, “Não se preocupe, Suga. Eu só nunca tinha reparado bem na relação deles…”, sorriu, “Que tal observarmos melhor o comportamento deles antes de tirar qualquer conclusão precipitada?”.

Suga assentiu, e os dois pararam na frente da casa do moreno, “Você está certo, Daichi. Nos vemos amanhã no treino?”

“O capitão está sempre certo.”, sorriu ao ver um biquinho se formar nas feições de Sugawara e logo acrescentou, “Só depois do seu vice também estar, claro.”

O grisalho sorriu abertamente e aproximou-se dele, beijando-lhe a bochecha carinhosamente, “Sábias palavras de sabedoria.”

Daichi riu e segurou as mãos dele, “Não queres jantar cá em casa? A minha mãe se souber que vens faz tofu para ti.”

“Não tem como negar um convite desses.”

Daichi sorriu mais uma vez, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Suga antes de entrarem em casa. O namoro deles ainda era novidade, mas estarem juntos era bom.

E Suga desejava que seu professor e treinador favoritos sentissem isso também.


	2. Verão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calhei no erro de dizer à Mrs.Nobody que tinha duas corujas galegas histéricas que fizeram ninho na árvore ao lado de minha casa (porque moro no meio do nada) e ela divertiu-se com a desgraça alheia.

Foi com uma alegria enorme que a equipe de Karasuno recebeu a notícia de que fariam uma viagem à praia após treinar com outros colégios.

Mais uma vez, havia sido Takeda a conseguir ajeitar tudo para seus adorados alunos, e enquanto os adolescentes se ajeitavam na van alugada (e Tanaka e Noya imaginavam Shimizu de biquíni), Ukai estudava o mapa até o litoral, analisando qual seria o melhor trajeto a seguir. Ele fazia anotações no papel, e levou um susto quando Takeda se aproximou dele.

“Ukai-kun? As crianças estão todas na van!”, ele sorriu, e o treinador tirou a tampa da caneta da boca.

“Ah, Sensei! Claro, estou só dando uma olhadinha no mapa antes de irmos.”.

Takeda se colocou na ponta dos pés, observando o mapa por sobre o ombro do mais jovem, que corou de leve, “Acho que podemos usar essa outra rota. Pegamos a estrada principal, o que teria mais movimento, mas nos pouparia meia hora de viagem”, sugeriu.

Ukai ficou muito direito e nervoso com a proximidade. Takeda tinha já o cheirinho do protetor solar (era o tipo de pessoa que punha a primeira camada em casa) e vestia uma simples t-shirt e calções, o seu braço esbarrou no do treinador e era o suficiente para deixá-lo alerta.

Tossiu levemente, “Sim, parece… boa ideia.”

Takeda pestanejou e deu-lhe uma palmadinha carinhosa nas costas, sorrindo, “Óptimo. Agora o próximo passo é deixar de fumar.”, piscou-lhe o olho e logo rodou nos calcanhares para ir verificar se as “crianças’’ todas tinham já arrumado as malas e sacos na bagageira.

“Hinata-kun, já foste à casa de banho? Kageyama-kun, não lhe puxes o cabelo. Noya-kun, nada de levar bebidas na van e não Tanaka, comida também não porque vão enjoar. Paramos nalgum lugar para comer. Sugawara-kun, podes por favor controlar esses dois? Obrigado.”, sorriu e foi sentar-se no lugar ao lado do motorista.

Era um acordo não oficializado entre os adultos que Ukai dirigia na ida e Takeda na volta: as voltas eram sempre mais cansativas, e o treinador precisava descansar um pouco, já que na manhã seguinte trabalharia na plantação da família mal o dia raiasse.

Não importava quantas vezes Takeda agradecesse ao mais jovem por se dedicar tanto ao clube de vôlei, o professor sempre achava que não era o suficiente. Ukai acordava cedo para adiantar tudo no trabalho da família e depois ficava horas e mais horas treinando e cuidando de adolescentes cheios de energia e resmungos para, no fim do dia, ainda ter energia para estudar os times adversários e melhorar as táticas de Karasuno.

Takeda era imensamente grato ao esforços de Ukai, e sabia que o mais jovem era contra ser o técnico do time no início. O professor não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter insistido tanto, e via no outro rapaz um bom amigo.

“Ok, todos prontos?”, Ukai questionou, sentando-se atrás do volante, “Sensei, pode ligar o rádio?”.

Ele assentiu e atendeu o pedido, colocando a música baixo. Era o suficiente para que os Problemáticos começassem a cantar aos berros e de forma dramática logo na primeira oportunidade.

Ukai deu um berro para que fizessem pouco barulho, mas Takeda apenas riu. Aquelas crianças energéticas eram uma das suas maiores alegrias. E bem, se fazia Takeda sorrir, Ukai não se ia queixar muito.

A ideia tinha sido simples: após seis dias de treino intensivo com alguns colégios, a Karasuno ia aproveitar o final de semana num acampamento junto da praia. Para todas aquelas crianças nascidas e criadas na montanha, a praia era um paraíso.

Suga e Daichi coordenaram a montagem das tendas e a preparação do espaço - Asahi ia ajudar, mas Noya corria atrás de si com um caranguejo e o  _ ace _ de coração de vidro tinha as suas prioridades bem definidas.

Kageyama e Hinata usavam o meio neurónio de cada para tentar perceber como montava a tenda, sendo o processo atrasado porque Tsukishima os atiçava com implicações sobre serem idiotas.

“Por que é que o Take-chan e o Ukai podem ficar numa cabana e nós temos de dormir no chão?”, Tanaka resmungou com um biquinho, terminando de montar a sua tenda.

“Porque Takeda-sensei e o treinador Ukai são velhos e devem ter dores nas costas”, Hinata disse enquanto segurava uma das estacas da barraca nas mãos. Kageyama lhe tocou uma pinha na cabeça, “Eles nem são assim tão velho,  _ boke _ !”.

Hinata, então, retrucou também aos berros: “Eu não sei? Eles tem quase trinta anos, isso é ser velho!”.

“Tu tens pouco mais de metade da idade deles!”

“E?”

“E? Quando tu nasceste eles tinham a tua idade agora.”

“Kageyama, por favor! “, ele fez um biquinho amuado e atirou-lhe com a pinha de volta. O  _ setter _ desviou-se com facilidade, malditos reflexos, “Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Quando eu nasci eles já eram velhos.”

“Então tu és velho também.”

“Quê? Claro que não. E se eu for velho, tu também és.”

Tsukishima, sentado na ponta da tenda dele com as pernas para fora deu um longo suspiro, “Porque não jogam a um jogo? Aquele que se aguentar calado mais tempo, ganha.”

A resposta foi imediata e em unissono, “Ganha o quê?”

O loiro sorriu, sempre com aquela malícia que a dupla desmiolada não entendia, “Ganha o prêmio de menos chato nos últimos cinco minutos!”, ele disse.

Os dois, então, concordaram, e Hinata contou “um, dois, três, valendo!” antes de ambos voltarem a montar as barracas.

Daichi e Suga terminavam de ajeitar a tenda deles quando o vice-capitão sussurrou: “Daichi? Eu tive uma ideia para unir Takeda-sensei e o treinador!”, ele sorriu, animado. O moreno piscou, colocando sua mochila dentro da tenda, “O que?”

“Podíamos preparar um piquenique para eles! Minha mãe fez bolo demais, e se juntarmos um pouquinho de cada comida que trouxemos, podemos montar um jantar romântico num instante!”.

Sempre a voz da razão, Daichi mordeu de leve o lábio, “Suga… Achas que dá para montar o que quer que seja com este caos todo?”

Apontou vagamente na direção do acampamento improvisado: A Dupla agora discutia em silêncio e Hinata usava uma vareta da tenda para cutucar Kageyama. Quando este lhe atirou com uma pinha, Hinata deu  _ spike _ nela por puro instinto e ficou a resmungar que doía.

Noya invadia já a tenda de Asahi, gritando que tinha decidido dormir com ele e Yamaguchi juntava lenha com Ennoshita para depois fazerem fogueira.

Suga sorriu abertamente, “Acho~!”

Daichi suspirou, esfregando a nuca, “Certo, eu ajudo”

Suga sorriu, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do moreno, mas logo tudo pareceu dar errado antes de sequer começar quando Tsukishima parou na frente da barraca deles e questionou: “Ajudar com o que?”.

O capitão colocou a cabeça para fora da tenda e resmungou, “Tsukishima, não ouça a conversa alheia!”

O mais jovem deu de ombros, “Vocês não fizeram questão de conversar baixo, todos nós estamos ouvindo. Hm, menos os idiotas, mas isso porque eles estão ocupados demais tentando jogar vôlei com pinhas”

Ennoshita, que saiu sabe-se de lá onde, sorriu, “Ouvi vocês falando sobre o sensei? O que houve?”, ao lado dele, Narita ajeitava o chapéu sobre a cabeça, “Eu achei que vocês estavam falando do treinador Ukai…”

Suga corou de leve, nervoso, e Daichi suspirou, “O Suga acha que o Takeda-sensei e o treinador Ukai se gostam e--”

“Ah, isso é óbvio”, Tsukishima e Ennoshita disseram em uníssono, e o moreno piscou, “Sério?”

Os mais jovens assentiram, “Aham, faz um tempo já”, o moreno disse, e Tsukishima bebeu um pouco de água, “Eles são discretos, mas aquela tensão sexual entre eles só aumenta”

“Tsukishima, é do nosso professor e treinador que você fala!”, Daichi censurou, mas o loiro só deu de ombros, “Mas é verdade”

“Enfim!”, Suga se intrometeu, “A minha ideia era preparar um piquenique para eles e ver se isso ajuda eles a se acertarem…”.

Os rapazes mais jovens trocaram um olhar, e Narita sorriu, “Eu acho uma ótima ideia! Quero ajudar!”

O rapaz do primeiro ano assentiu, “É, talvez funcione. Mas… o que faremos com a dupla idiota?”

“Como assim?”

“Eles não sabem guardar segredo. Se ficarem sabendo sobre o piquenique, eles vão dar com a língua nos dentes e estragar tudo”.

Daichi cruzou os braços, sério, “E se eles não souberem? Podemos inventar alguma desculpa.”

Suga concordou, “E o Asahi também não pode saber de tudo. Ele não sabe mentir se for pressionado e alguém perguntar. E que tal se vocês dissessem que o piquenique é para nós?”, passou o braço pelo ombro do capitão.

“É perigoso ainda assim”, Ennoshita disse, e Narita sorriu, “E se nos dividíssemos? Vocês três ajeitam tudo enquanto Narita e eu chamamos os outros para jogar vôlei? Assim eles ficam ocupados, o Takeda-sensei e o treinador ficarão por perto e vocês ficam livres para ajeitar tudo!”.

Suga sorriu, indo abraçar o mais jovem, “Ennoshita~ Você realmente é um futuro capitão!”, ele deu um soco amigável no estômago do moreno, que riu acanhado, “É uma boa ideia. Só temos de ter certeza de que o Tanaka não veja que estamos perto da comida ou ele vai ir comer tudo”, suspirou.

“Parece um plano.”

Convencer a Dupla não foi complicado: depois de Ennoshita os ajudar a montar a tenda, antes que ficasse tarde e tivessem de dormir ao relento porque Tsukishima não ia querer partilhar a sua, sugeriu, “E que tal se jogássemos uma partida de volley de--”

Kageyama e Hinata quase que subiram para o seu colo, “SIM!”

O rapaz do segundo ano soltou uma risada enquanto coçava a bochecha, e enquanto Kageyama e Hinata faziam uma corrida aleatória até perto da água, Yamaguchi saltitou até Narita, o olhar cheio de ambição, “Kinoshita-san! Podemos treinar saques?”. O mais velho sorriu e concordou, e logo Noya já arrastava Asahi pela mão e dizia a todos que tinha um novo movimento para mostrar, empolgando seus colegas mais jovens.

“Pela gritaria que ouço, Ennoshita-san está conseguindo controlar aqueles lunáticos”, Tsukishima disse, ajudando Suga a ajeitar um pequeno ramo de flores que encontraram pelo caminho.

“Ah não sejas assim, o Yamaguchi não é lunático.”

O loiro suspirou, “Claro que não. Mas a Dupla é.”

Sugawara deu uma risada e amarrou as flores com umas folhas em forma de fita, “Prontinho. Acho que Sensei vai gostar.”

Tsukishima deu de ombros. Nem sabia ao certo porque tinha sido envolvido naquilo.

Montaram o piquenique num jardim perto da praia, de onde dava para ver o mar e Sugawa planeava tudo para que calhasse ao pôr-do-sol.

Assim que tudo ficou pronto ele levantou o polegar a Daichi e o capitão foi procurar os adultos.

Takeda e Ukai conversavam tranquilamente sentados nas cadeiras de praia, observando os alunos a jogar. Para desespero de Hinata e Kageyama, eles estavam em times opostos, e os berros entre eles aumentava a cada minuto.

“Hinata-kun e Kageyama-kun são bastante energéticos, não acha Ukai-kun?”, Takeda questionou, rindo de leve quando Hinata recebeu a bola na cara… pela milésima vez na vida.

Ukai riu também, concordando, “Às vezes eu fico cansado só de olhar… mas acho que é coisa da idade, eu também era mais ágil quando jovem”, deu de ombros.

O professor, então, lhe sorriu, “Mas você ainda é jovem, Ukai-kun.”, ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, tendo de ajeitar os óculos que lhe escorreram pelo nariz, “E você mesmo me disse que ainda joga vôlei, então acredito que tenha bastante energia!”.

O loiro riu e coçou a nuca atrapalhado, “Bem sim, mas não… Assim.”, apontou vagamente na direção dos mais jovens. Hinata continuava a correr e a saltar de um lado para o outro mesmo que estivesse a jogar na areia. Kageyama acompanhava, mas os restantes começavam a ficar mais lentos, “Digamos que não tenho uma pilha infinita.”

Takeda riu, “Bem, entendo. O Hinata-kun é exeção.”

Ukai concordou, “E além do mais, eu não tenho assim tanto tempo para jogar volley ou jogging como tinha antes, tenho sempre muito trabalho.”

O professor suspirou levemente e assentiu. Era óbvio para si as olheiras fundas que o treinador por vezes tinha.

“Não podes tirar uma folga?”

Ele riu, “Poder posso, mas não consigo.”, encarou o professor novamente. As suas feições pareciam ainda mais suaves com os tons alaranjados do final do dia, “A mercearia é dos meus avós, foram eles que me criaram. Não consigo deixar tudo para eles, nem fico descansado se estiver muito tempo longe. O meu avô vai tendo sempre recaídas, especialmente no tempo frio, então não gosto que ele vá fazer colheitas.”, o seu tom passou a resmungo, “Mas o velho teimoso vai na mesma! Acreditas que ele caiu e nem disse nada? Precisa de ser tão vigiado como uma criança, só que tem pior comportamento!”

Takeda sorriu de leve, mas Ukai sabia que havia que o mais velho se preocupava com alguma coisa, “Acho que o comportamento do seu avô é normal, Ukai-kun. Pelo que sei, ele sempre foi um homem ativo e independente… ver que cada dia as coisas mais mundanas começam a ficar difíceis não é algo fácil de se aceitar”.

Ukai suspirou, retirando da caixa térmica uma garrafa de água gelada, “Você tem razão, sensei. Mas ele não deixa de ser teimoso só por isso!”, ele resmungou, e Takeda riu.

A risada do professor sempre desarmava Ukai…

“Eu sei, eu sei… Mas quem sabe você pode ser mais paciente com ele, Ukai-kun?”

“Eu sou”, o mais jovem fez biquinho, mas quando Takeda voltou a sorrir, Ukai corou de leve e bebeu sua água, “Ok, ok.”

“Além do mais…” , usou um tom implicativo, “As maçãs nunca caem longe da árvore.”

Ukai engasgou-se e tossiu, encarando-o em espanto e numa falsa ofensa, “Sensei! Estás a insinuar que eu sou teimoso?!”

“Eu? Nunca~!”, riu e pestanejou assim que viu o capitão da equipa a aproximar-se, “Daichi. Está tudo bem?”

O rapaz esfregou a nuca, “Sim...Nós… Nós preparamos uma surpresa para vocês, em agradecimento por todo o trabalho que tiveram para que esta viagem fosse possível.”

Takeda e Ukai piscaram, trocando um olhar antes de se levantarem.

Daichi sorriu, convidando os adultos para o seguir.

Ao se aproximarem do local, entretanto, o capitão do time começou a ouvir vozes. Primeiro, a de Suga, ansiosa. Depois, a de Tsukishima a resmungar. E, enfim… Tanaka.

“Hey, isso não é justo! Por que vocês dois estão aqui escondidos com esse bando de comida? Eu também quero!”, ele disse alto, e como se aquilo já não fosse ruim o suficiente, Hinata defendeu o saque de Kageyama e berrou de volta: “Comida?!”

Antes que o pobre Ennoshita pudesse controlar aquelas crianças caóticas, Hinata, Kageyama e Noya correram até a área do piquenique, o ruivo já a salivar pela fome, “Uau! Que lugar legal, vamos lanchar aqui!

“N-não--!”, Suga tentou dizer, mas Takeda, ingênuo, riu e bateu palmas, “Que arrumação maravilhosa! Hinata-kun, pode chamar os demais? Acho que está mesmo na hora de comermos alguma coisa antes que fique muito tarde.”.

Hinata respondeu logo afirmativamente e começou aos saltos, atendendo o pedido.

Suga e Daichi trocaram um olhar e o grisalho apenas suspirou. 

Tarde demais.

Takeda sentou-se numa das almofadas e sorriu, “Está tudo tão bonito!”, ele disse, sentindo a areia afundar de leve com o seu peso.

Ukai olhou para o ramo de flores no meio da toalha e olhou de canto para Suga, que parecia chateado. Daichi dizia alguma coisa para o vice-capitão, mas logo que os demais estudantes chegaram, Suga sorriu de leve e sentou-se também, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

O treinador, então, sentiu o olhar de Tsukishima sobre si e piscou, retribuindo com confusão. O  _ blocker  _ apenas deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado de um animado Yamaguchi, e Ukai corou de leve, percebendo tudo.

Acomodou-se ao lado de Takeda, que fez um brinde pelo piquenique ajeitado por Suga, Daichi e Tsukishima, agradecendo aos três.

“Suga?”, Daichi chamou, e seu namorado se remexeu no saco de dormir, “Está muito chateado?”.

"Só um bocadinho.", o grisalho disse com um bocejo e virou para ficar de frente para si. Não dava para ver na escuridão da tenda, mas Daichi apenas pousou a mão sobre a bochecha dele. 

"Lamento imenso. Podemos sempre tentar noutra altura." 

Ele deu um resmungo frustrado, “Mas assim vai demorar mais! Ugh…”

O moreno sorriu de leve, “Hey, nós levamos algum tempo também… E deu certo, não?”. Suga suspirou mais uma vez, acomodando-se mais próximo de Daichi, “Sim, deu… mas Takeda-sensei e o treinador são tão adoráveis juntos… e agora que sei que não é imaginação minha que eles sentem algo um pelo outro, não consigo evitar querer que fiquem juntos. Nem que eu tenha que atirar um nos braços do outro!”

Daichi riu e passou o braço por cima dele, “Hey, hey, calma lá. Não os podemos forçar a nada.”

“Tens razão.” , suspirou.

“Tenho sempre, por isso é que sou o capitão.”

Suga agarrou na mão dele e riu, “Vamos fingir que isso é verdade.”

Daichi riu também, mas logo um “Calem a boca e vão dormir!” de Tanaka foi ouvido e o casal riu baixinho, começando a sussurrar: “Seja paciente, Suga. Podemos ajudá-los de outras formas, não há pressa.”

Suga sorriu, suspirando em seguida, “Certo… não há pressa.”.

E, realmente, não havia.

Ukai saiu do banheiro com a toalha sobre os ombros, passando pelo pescoço, "Takeda-sensei, pode usar o banheiro", ele disse.

Takeda ergueu o rosto, colocando uma enorme pilha de papéis ao seu lado no  _ futon.  _ "Oh, claro! Obrigado, Ukai-kun", ele sorriu, e o treinador ergueu uma sobrancelha, ajoelhando-se sobre o  _ futon  _ ao lado do de Takeda, "Sensei? Está corrigindo trabalhos a essa hora?", ele questionou, observando os papéis cheios de anotações.

O professor retirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos cansados e sorriu de leve, "Claro, eu tenho um cronograma a seguir, Ukai-kun".

Ukai suspirou, “É suposto estarmos de mini-férias.”

Ele sorriu, “Eu sei, mas ‘férias’ é um conceito que não existe para professores. Abdicamos delas logo no primeiro semestre de faculdade.”

“Então ainda bem que eu não fui.”, riu e deitou-se para trás no futon. 

“Se tivesses ido, o que terias escolhido?”

Ukai olhou para o tecto da cabine e pestanejou, pensativo, “Boa pergunta… Talvez desporto? Gostava de ser treinador como o meu avô.”

“Tu és treinador como o teu avô.”

O loiro riu, “Mas ele era profissional! Chegou a treinar na primeira liga antes de ser um velho rezingão.”

Takeda riu um pouco, colocando novamente os óculos. Demorava meio segundo para que a sua visão cansada ficasse nítida, e a primeira coisa que ele viu foi o sorriso gentil e bonito de Ukai.

Na verdade, tudo em Ukai era belo: os olhos pequenos, o maxilar quadrado, as feições naturalmente sérias (o que assustava o professor no início, antes dele descobrir o quão gentil o mais jovem era), o cabelo descolorido e revoltado… O treinador era um jovem alto (fazendo Takeda sentir-se ainda menor do que era) e estava sempre a resmungar sobre tudo, mas também era muito entendido de vôlei e sabia como incentivar e tirar o melhor de cada aluno: Yamaguchi não ficava mais tão nervoso ao entrar em quadra; Hinata e Kageyama estavam cada dia mais em sintonia; Asahi estava menos ansioso...

Todos os dias Takeda ficava feliz por ter insistido tanto para que Ukai se tornasse treinador de Karasuno. Ele sabia que as habilidades (e o nome) dele faziam uma enorme diferença no time e nas chances daqueles alunos, e o professor de literatura não poderia estar mais feliz.

Bem… até poderia…

Balançou de leve a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, e Ukai piscou, colocando os cabelos para trás, “Sensei?”

Takeda sorriu de novo e se ergueu após ajeitar todos os trabalhos na pasta e guardá-la na sua mochila, “Desculpe, meus pensamentos foram longe mais uma vez”, ele riu, “Vou tomar um banho.”, avisou, e Ukai assentiu, “Ok, eu vou fumar um cigarro antes de dormir”

O professor abriu a boca para censurá-lo, mas o treinador balançou a mão, “Só um, prometo.”.

Ele, então, sorriu, e seguiu para o pequeno banheiro.

Encostado na janela aberta, Ukai suspirou pesadamente.

Sua proximidade com Takeda aumentava a cada dia por causa do cargo deles como responsáveis pelo time, mas o rapaz às vezes se pegava desejando que pudesse sair e conversar com o professor sem que o assunto principal fossem os alunos. Talvez só um café, onde pudessem falar qualquer besteira que lhes viesse à cabeça, como o motivo de conseguirmos enxergar a lua de dia ou por que algumas corujas decidiram usar a árvore perto do quarto de Ukai para fazer ninho e mantê-lo acordado quase a noite toda porque elas vivem a berrar.

Coisas do tipo.

Coisas que se conversam com amigos… ou com alguém especial.

“Keishin, você é idiota”, ele resmungou consigo mesmo, os cabelos desalinhados a cair sobre seus olhos. Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa: ele deveria arranjar logo uma noiva e sair de casa. Talvez, assim, ele parasse de projetar em Takeda-sensei aquele tipo de pensamento.

Takeda Ittetsu-sensei…

“Ukai-kun?”, Takeda chamou pela terceira vez, e Ukai deu um pulo, “Sensei?”. O mais velho sorriu, as bochechas coradas por causa do banho quente, “Você estava a resmungar sozinho e fiquei preocupado.”, claro que ele ficara. Takeda sempre se importava com os outros, “Há algo o incomodando?”.

Ukai sorriu, apagando o cigarro e deixando a janela aberta para ventilar a cabana de madeira, “Nah, estava só pensando”, disse e estendeu sua toalha no encosto de uma cadeira, voltando a jogar-se no seu  _ futon _ , “Acho que todos nós precisamos descansar. A turma vai querer passar o dia inteiro nadando e jogando amanhã.”.

O professor concordou, ajeitando tudo antes de se acomodar sob os lençóis. Mesmo naquele calor, Takeda gostava de se cobrir, e Ukai não conseguia deixar de achá-lo fofo ao praticamente ser ‘engolido’ pelo  _ futon. _

“Sensei?”, ele questionou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

“Sim?”, saiu quase num suspiro, o que demonstrava que ele estava quase a dormir

“Por que conseguimos ver a lua de dia?”

Takeda ergueu os olhos, vendo o loiro a encarar o teto. 

“Porque a superfície da lua reflete a luz do sol, tornando-a visível. Sua proximidade com a Terra e tamanho também ajudam”, respondeu, e Ukai sorriu. Mesmo no escuro, Takeda sabia que ele estava a sorrir apenas pelo tom de voz dele.

“Obrigado, sensei. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite, Ukai-kun. Tenha bons sonhos.”.

E ele teria.

Ukai acordou mal amanheceu, como sempre. Habituado a levantar às 6 da manhã para ir trabalhar, mais horas de sono que isso era uma tortura.

Takeda ainda dormia e o loiro sorriu para si mesmo ao ver o quão adorável o professor ficava adormecido e tranquilo com os cabelos desalinhados. O seu coração aquecia sempre que olhava para ele, na realidade…

Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça assim que imaginou a possibilidade de se poder enroscar com ele no  _ futon  _ e fez todo o cuidado para se vestir e sair sem fazer barulho.

O seu plano era simples: preparar um pequeno-almoço rápido para as “crianças” e aproveitar para irem fazer corrida matinal na praia, já que a areia era um bom lugar para treinar resistência.

Mal se aproximou do conjunto de tendas dos alunos, um pouco mais à frente, pestanejou e sorriu, abanando com a cabeça.

O sol ainda mal tinha raiado e Kageyama e Hinata estavam já lá fora, sentados num rochedo, ao lado um do outro. Hinata ajeitava os cordões das sapatilhas e Kageyama limava as unhas. Conversavam num tom baixo, bem, discutiam daquela maneira esquisita deles. E claramente que não havia restos de sono em nenhum dos dois.

Ukai sempre se esquecia que Hinata também se levantava muito cedo para atravessar toda a montanha de bicicleta para ir para a escola.

E que Kageyama tinha começado a fazer o mesmo só para lhe fazer companhia.

Cruzou os braços e só ficou a observar, esperando que eles dessem por si.

“Ka-ge-yama-yama.”, Hinata disse com um biquinho, “Podes parar de tratar das tuas mãos de princesa e ajudar-me a alongar?”

“Não. E não são mãos de princesa, as tuas é que são de ogre.”

Hinata resmungou e deu-lhe um empurrão leve com o ombro, “Kageyama!”

O moreno encarou-o emburrado, “Os meus levantamentos estão dependentes das minhas mãos. Tem de estar tudo direito.”

Hinata pestanejou. Kageyama tinha umas mãos bonitas e bem tratadas: não era de admirar, ele até creme usava todos os dias! O ruivo olhou para as suas e franziu o sobrolho. Eram mesmo mãos de ogre e Hinata agora que pensava nisso não as achava nada atrativas.

“Kageyama.”

“Que foi agora?”

Estendeu-lhe a mão, “Lima as minhas unhas!”

O moreno encarou-o de novo, “Quê?”

“Lima as minhas unhas.”, repetiu mais devagar, como se fosse esse o problema, “Talvez os meus spikes fiquem melhores assim também!”

Kageyama ficou só a julgá-lo por uns momentos e depois com um suspiro de resignação, ele deu de ombros e segurou a mão dele com a sua esquerda, bem mais delicado do que Hinata esperava, usando a direita para limar. Enquanto lhe dava um sermão sobre roer unhas ser um hábito nojento, pensava em como a mão do baixinho era pequenina em comparação com as suas. Mais quente também, porque Hinata era sempre quente e energético.

Ukai sorriu ao ver os dois e tossiu levemente para indicar que estava ali, sem querer interromper nada, ao perceber que eles não o notariam. Hinata quase saltou pelo ar com o susto, meio se escondendo atrás do setter, mas Kageyama beliscou-o e resmungou para estar quieto antes que lhe fosse limar o dedo inteiro.

“Bom dia. Já acordados?”

O ruivo logo sorriu abertamente, “Treinador! Sim. Não consigo dormir mais. E nós de manhã fazemos sempre corridas, então decidimos ir correr na praia. O treinador podia vir connosco!”

Ukai sorriu de lado, “Eu por acaso pareço alguém que gosta de correr?”

Os mais jovens trocaram um olhar antes de o encarar e responder em uníssono, “Sim.”

O treinador rolou os olhos, ‘Mas não gosto.”, resmungou, “Bem, já que estão acordados, querem fazer parte de uma missão secreta?”.

Hinata animou logo e afastou-se de Kageyama para se poder levantar, olhando para um lado e para o outro, a verificar que ninguém estava ali.

“Uma missão secreta!?”, sussurrou (bem, ele falou como se sussurrasse) e Kageyama levantou também, “Tu não sabes guardar segredos.”

Hinata fez biquinho, “Sei sim! Nunca contei ao Tanaka-senpai que foi você quem mordeu a caneta dele!”

“Hinata- _ boke _ , não fale isso alto!”

Ukai riu, chamando a atenção dos mais jovens, e balançou a mão, “Só preciso da ajuda de você para organizar o café da manhã. Que tal?”.

“Isso não é missão secreta!”, Hinata disse de braços cruzados, “Não é segredo para ninguém que tomamos o pequeno-almoço todos os dias.”

Kageyama rolou os olhos, “É segredo que somos nós a preparar.”

“Mas eles vão descobrir.”

“Não se tu não contares.”

“Mas-”

Ukai deu um longo suspiro e pigarreou, “Sim ou não?”

“Sim, treinador!”, os dois responderam em uníssono e foram procurar pelas toalhas para estender e pela comida, enquanto Ukai fazia uma fogueira pequena para aquecer o café.

Logo os alunos ajeitaram tudo: as almofadas estavam devidamente afofadas (Hinata as amassou até seus pulsos doerem), os guardanapos estavam dobrados sobre os pratos e o café estava quase pronto.

“Treinador, terminamos!”, Kageyama e Hinata disseram ao mesmo tempo, e Ukai sorriu, “Podem acordar e chamar o restante do time e as meninas? Eu espero vocês aqui”.

Os dois assentiram e apostaram corrida até a área das barracas, fazendo Ukai rir de leve.

Sua animação aumentou quando ele percebeu Takeda a se aproximar, acenando para si, “Bom dia, Ukai-kun”.

Ukai acenou de imediato feito idiota, “Takeda-sensei! Bom dia.”

“Vou preparar-”

“Nós já preparamos!”, disse animado e apontou para a toalha enorme no chão junto da areia, “Não queremos que tenhas o trabalho todo.”

Takeda piscou, olhando para a arrumação que os mais jovens haviam preparado.

“Oh, mas ontem também não ajudei!”, ele riu, as bochechas vermelhas pela emoção, “Isso não é justo, Ukai-kun”.

O loiro riu, “A vida não é justa.”, implicou carinhosamente e logo viu que Hinata e Kageyama voltavam a correr, já a discutir quem tinha ou não ganho a corrida.

“Bom dia sensei!”, disseram ao mesmo tempo - Hinata aos berros e Kageyama no seu murmúrio sério de sempre. O mais velho acenou, “Olá, bom dia.”

“Gosta do nosso pequeno-almoço? Fomos nós que preparamos e-”

Kageyama tapou-lhe a boca com a mão, “Calado, idiota. É pra ser surpresa, lembras!”

O ruivinho resmungou, não dando para entender o que dizia e lambeu a mão do  _ setter,  _ que a afastou, “Que nojo!”

“É só saliva Kageyama, por favor pára de ser purico.”

“Eu não sou purico!”

Takeda pigarreou, “A palavra é ‘púdico’”

“Isso aí”, Hinata falou, e Takeda suspirou, sorrindo em seguida.

“Mesmo que seja surpresa, eu já estou aqui… então já posso saber, não acham?”

A dupla trocou olhares confusos, e Hinata olhou para Ukai: “Takeda-sensei pode saber do nosso segredo?”, ele questionou, e Kageyama lhe deu um murro na cabeça, “Agora nem adianta perguntar, seu idiota, o sensei já sabe!”

Takeda riu, cobrindo os olhos, “Sei do que? Eu não vi nada~”

Hinata pousou as mãos na cintura, “Ah! Vês, Kageyamayamayama, o sensei não viu!”

“Tu tens areia no lugar de cérebro!”

“Tu que tens!”

Começaram ali uma guerrinha de empurrões e só pararam quando Tanaka se aproximou por trás e segurou nos dois pelo colarinho como se fossem gatos, “Ok, ok. O senpai vai aqui separar o Neurónio e evitar guerras, pode ser?”

Hinata, por ser baixo, começou a sacudir as pernas para se livrar de Tanaka, mas isso só fez o mais velho rir e o segurar mais pra cima.

Takeda voltou a rir, inocente sobre os olhares carinhosos de Ukai, e sorriu aos alunos, “Bom dia, turma. Vamos ver a surpresa que Ukai-kun, Hinata-kun e Kageyama-kun prepararam para nós?”.

Tsukishima deu de ombros, “Os lunáticos provavelmente mais atrapalharam que ajudaram, mas claro, estou com fome.”.

A dupla, claro, logo começou a reclamar que Tsukishima era irritante e feio (o que ofendeu mais Yamaguchi que o próprio Tsukishima), e Tanaka precisou os conter com puxões de orelha, “Hey, parem de brigar, novatos!”.

Ukai soltou um suspiro e colocou as mãos na cintura, “Se vocês não se comportarem, vão passar o dia todo correndo na areia no lugar de se divertir. É o que querem?”.

Foi o suficiente para Hinata ficar quieto, “Não…”

“Óptimo, porque temos uma partida de volley de praia para--”

O ruivo já voltou aos saltos, agarrou Kageyama pelos ombros e abanou-o, “Vamos treinar o novo ataque! Vamos! Vamos!!”

Antes que Kageyama começasse aos berros, Daichi pousou a mão sobre o ombro do ruivinho, “Primeiro, comer.”

Embora Hinata reclamasse de leve, obedeceu e seguiu para o local do café da manhã, sentando-se, claro, ao lado de Kageyama.

Enquanto os alunos se ajeitavam, Yachi e Shimizu se aproximaram de Takeda, perguntando se o adulto poderia tirar algumas fotos do time durante o final de semana como a loira faria. “É um novo projeto que Hitoka-chan e eu estamos trabalhando, e seria ótimo se você pudesse nos ajudar, Takeda-sensei”, Shimizu disse, e Takeda, óbvio, sorriu, “Claro, deixem comigo!”

Yachi agradeceu, a câmera ao redor do pescoço, e explicou que ele poderia utilizar uma segunda câmera que ela havia trazido. Takeda ficou feliz ao ver que era uma câmera comum, não uma semi-profissional como sua aluna usava, e logo sugeriu: “Alunos, Ukai-kun, por que não se juntam? Quero tirar uma foto de vocês!”

O loiro pestanejou, “Oh, e eu tenho de aparecer?”

“Claro que sim! Fazes parte da equipa!”

O treinador coçou a nuca, visivelmente atrapalhado. Ele não era… muito dado a fotos, nem gostava muito da sua aparência. Mas se tinha de ser, tinha de ser.

Os alunos mais entusiasmados já prepararam as poses. Noya foi para o colo de Tanaka, que o segurou como se fosse o Titanic, Asahi ajudava a segurar, aflito que o _ líbero  _ fosse cair. O resto apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de paz ou passaram o braço pelo ombro do colega do lado. Hinata fez corninhos em Kageyama e Tsukishima menteve-se quieto.

“Quando eu contar até três, gritem ‘queijo’!”, Takeda disse, sorrindo.

Quando a contagem chegou no três, entretanto, os alunos gritaram as coisas mais aleatórias possíveis: Yachi, Shimizu e Daichi disseram ‘queijo’, como deveria ser; Tanaka e Noya berraram ‘Shimizu-san!’; Asahi berrou que Noya cairia; Suga falou alguma coisa sobre refrigerante de laranja; Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita algo sobre o Pé Grande (que fez Asahi berrar de novo); Yamaguchi apenas sorriu, fazendo sinal de paz com os dedos; a dupla começou a se empurrar e Tsukishima, como sempre, não fez nada.

Ukai manteve-se muito direito ao lado de Tsukishima, embora logo após Takeda baixar a câmera, ele puxasse as orelhas de todos os alunos que causaram confusão, “Vocês estragaram a foto!”, ele censurou, mas o professor ergueu a mão livre, “Ficou ótima! Capturou bem o espírito do time!”

“Sim, um espírito caótico”, Tsukishima disse, e Kinoshita começou a implicar com seus colegas: “Vocês sabiam que fotos conseguirem capturar nossas almas? É verdade, foi meu avô quem me contou!”.

Tsukishima ajeitou os óculos, “Então não tem problema. O Neurónio já sacrificou as almas. Um a ver se deixa de ser anão e o outro a ver se aprende inglês.”

“Seu grande--”

“Vá, vá.” Sugawara deu palmadinha nas costas de Hinata - já meio que a agarrar no tecido para o segurar se necessário, “Comportem-se. Depois queremos essa foto, sensei!”

Takeda sorriu, “Claro, acho que Yachi-san não vai se importar, não é mesmo?”

Yachi ergueu o polegar, “Podemos fazer um álbum de fotos da Karasuno! Seria muito divertido!”, ela disse, e logo todos se animar.

Certo, talvez Ukai, Kageyama e Tsukishima não, mas os demais pareciam bem empolgados para tirar fotos. Principalmente Tanaka, que já tirava a camisa e fazia poses, “Serei o jogador mais fotogênico de todos os tempos!”

“Tanaka-san, por favor vista-se”, Tsukishima pediu, a cara de tédio igual.

Os alunos, então, voltaram sua atenção à comida, e logo Takeda sentou-se novamente ao lado de Ukai, que lhe alcançou uma xícara de café, “Sem açúcar, como você gosta, sensei”.

Takeda pestanejou e segurou no copo de plástico, “Oh obrigado…” 

Tinha quase a certeza que não tinha comentado nunca com Ukai aquele pormenor de que gostava do seu veneno puro e sem açúcar. Talvez Ukai fosse mesmo uma pessoa observadora.

O outro sorriu-lhe levemente, “De nada…”

Como forma de retribuir o favor, chegou-lhe uma das sandwiches com fiambre e manteiga, “Sem queijo, como gostas.”

O treinador piscou, sorrindo de leve com aquele gesto carinhoso do seu sensei favorito.

De sua  _ pessoa  _ favorita.

“Obrigado, sensei!”

Suga cutucou o namorado com o cotovelo (fazendo-o tossir seu suco de limão), e sussurrou: “Eles são tão adoráveis e lentos que chega a doer!”.

Daichi olhou na direção deles por meio segundo antes de encarar o grisalho, “Suga…”

“Que foi, é verdade.”, ele fez biquinho, “Tenho vontade de os empurrar…”

“Você prometeu ter paciência”, ele suspirou, e Suga aumentou o biquinho, “Eu sei, mas…”

Tsukishima pigarreou, e os mais velhos olharam para si, “Com os lunáticos por perto é impossível. Melhor desistir”.

Suga abanou com a cabeça, “Não podemos desistir!”, coçou a nuca pensativo, “Só precisamos que o Kageyama e o Hinata entendam.”

Tsukishima deu de ombros, “Que é o mesmo que desistir.”

“Tsukishima…”, Daichi suspirou.

O mais jovem os observou com o mesmo olhar de tédio de sempre, questionando: “Por que está tão interessado em juntá-los?”, questionou ao vice-capitão, que retrucou: “E por que está tão interessado em me fazer desistir?”.

Tsukishima piscou, e Suga viu o olhar dele ser desviado em direção a Yamaguchi, que conversava animadamente com Yachi.

Ah…

A conversa foi logo interrompida por Kinoshita, que colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Suga, “Hey, o Narita disse que encontrou uma toca de caranguejos! Estamos pensando em ir vê-los depois do café da manhã, o que acham?”

Daichi sorriu, “Contanto que prometam não incomodar os animais, claro”

Hinata e Kageyama logo voltaram sua atenção aos mais velhos, “Caranguejos? Podemos mesmo?!”, questionaram, e o ‘pai’ da equipe voltou a sorrir, “Já disse que sim. Mas comportem-se e--”

“Vamos caçá-los para o almoço!”, Tanaka e Noya berraram, o mais alto logo tirando a camisa e a rodando em cima da cabeça.

“Tanaka, não”, Daichi censurou.

"Mas Daichi-San! Somos como os guerreiros, temos de caçar e-" 

"Não." 

"Eu não sei como é que não tens cabelos brancos de tão chato que és." 

"O Suga ficou com todos.", implicou. 

“Hey!”, Suga resmungou, “Tenho cabelos  _ platinados _ , não brancos!”

“É basicamente a mesma coisa”

“É nada e--” Hinata saltou na sua frente, “Suga-san, vamos ver os caranguejos? Por favor, por favor!”, ele pediu, animado e com a boca suja de geléia.

Suga suspirou e pegou num guardanapo para lhe limpar a boca, olhando para os adultos que conversavam alheios ao caos. Deviam estar acostumados.

“Certo, vamos lá. Mas antes, vamos arrumar as coisas”, disse e se levantou.

Animados, os garotos do primeiro e segundo ano se levantaram rapidamente e começaram a ajeitar tudo, fazendo Ukai reclamar que não havia terminado seu sanduíche. Yachi, ao descobrir que veriam caranguejos, saltou alegremente até Hinata e perguntou se poderia tirar fotos do ruivo com os animaizinhos na mão. Embora Daichi tenha dito pela milésima vez que não era pra ninguém mexer nos animais, o ruivo o ignorou totalmente e prometeu para sua amiga que posaria para ela.

Daichi suspirou, sentindo a responsabilidade de ser capitão e ‘pai’ daquele time fazer suas costas doerem. Às vezes ele entendia o motivo de Ukai e Takeda gostarem de beber, embora ele mesmo fosse contra bebidas alcoólicas.

Seguiram animadamente para onde Kinoshita disse que havia visto os caranguejos. Hinata, Noya e Tanaka eram os primeiros a correr junto do  _ pinch server  _ do segundo ano, sendo seguidos por um também curioso, mas mais ansioso, Kageyama. Yachi, Yamachi e Shimizu seguiam com calma, a conversar animadamente, enquanto Narita e Ennoshita tentavam acalmar os nervos de Daichi. Asahi, medroso, comentava com Suga que não era uma boa ideia mexerem em caranguejos, berrando um “Já viu as garrinhas deles?!” desesperado. Tsukishima era o último e menos empolgado da turma, ficando à frente apenas de Takeda e Ukai, que observavam um pouco mais afastados toda aquela agitação.

Ouviu o professor comentar com o treinador:

“Ah, as fotos que tirei no caminho ficaram desfocadas…”

Ukai riu de leve, “Sensei, suas mãos tremem muito… é melhor você tirar fotos quando estiver parado”

“É que eu tenho tanta coisa para fotografar! Essa praia é tão bonita e eu não venho ao litoral há anos.”, ele fez biquinho, “Fico animado…”

O mais jovem voltou a rir e estendeu a mão, “Posso?”

Takeda lhe entregou a câmera, e modificou algumas configurações para que a tela mostrasse linhas de enquadramento. Se aproximou do professor, baixando-se de leve para que ficasse numa altura mais confortável para o mais velho, “Vê esses quadrados? Vão ajudar na hora de tirar as fotos, é só enquadrar a paisagem da forma que achar melhor”.

Takeda sorriu, erguendo os belos olhos castanhos para Ukai, “Obrigado, Ukai-kun!”

Ukai sorriu, esfregando a nuca, “Que isso, sensei.”.

“Take-chan, olha só!”, Tanaka se aproximou do professor com um caranguejo nas mãos. O professor, coitado, levou um susto e quase deu um grito, mas acabou por rir e tirar uma foto de seu aluno (que logo tinha as orelhas puxadas por Daichi).

O professor voltou a rir, usando as dicas de Ukai para tirar mais fotos daquela turma energética. Yachi fazia o mesmo, o olhar dela muito mais profissional.

“Ah, a vista daqui é tão bonita!”, Takeda comentou de novo, olhando ao redor, “Ukai-kun, tive uma ideia!”, ele disse e segui até um rochedo ali perto.

Tinha a intenção de fotografar Karasuno de um ângulo superior, e ele sorriu alegremente quando, com muito esforço, chegou ao topo da rocha e chamou alegremente: “Pessoal, posem para a foto!”, pediu, acenando alegremente.

“Sensei, cuidado!”, Ukai pediu, e Tanaka berrou: “Take-chan vai tirar uma foto, todo mundo junto!”

O professor sorriu, vendo todo mundo se amontoar, e quando ele tirou as fotos, fez sinal de ‘ok’ com os dedos e os estudantes voltaram a observar os caranguejos.

Embora Yachi tivesse levado as câmeras para registrar o time em sintonia, ela não resistiu e acabou fotografando mais os bichinhos fofos e alaranjados do que inicialmente tinha pensado. 

“Asahi, olha o caranguejo!”, Noya disse, tentando mostrar o animal para o amigo, que saiu correndo como se o caranguejo fosse um predador muito perigoso, Noya logo começando a correr atrás dele.

Não deu nem meio segundo e Tanaka e Kinoshita seguiam Noya, praticando  _ bullying  _ no veterano chorão.

“Pessoal, não sejam cruéis com Azumane-kun-- aaaaah!”, Takeda pediu enquanto descia da rocha…

Só que seus chinelos escorregaram na superfície molhada e cheia de limo, e enquanto ele terminava de chamar a atenção dos mais jovens, ele caiu com um baque seco nas pedras, logo sendo atingido por uma onda.

“Sensei!”

“Take-chan!”

Ukai e os alunos correram até Takeda, que mantinha o braço esquerdo próximo ao peito. O treinador logo reparou que o pulso do professor estava, literalmente, o dobro do tamanho e roxo, assim como ele tinha os joelhos ralados.

“Takeda-sense, está tudo bem?”, Shimizu questionou, preocupada, e Takeda, para acalmar seus alunos, sorriu com dificuldades, assentindo.

“Está tudo bem… Yachi, não se preocupe, salvei sua câmera!”.

Ela choramingou logo, aflita e Ukai pediu para todos se afastarem, "Sensei!", ele também tentou manter a calma, sem muito sucesso, "Bateste com a cabeça? O que dói?”

Takeda continuava sentado sobre as pedras, as pernas um pouco trêmulas. Ele sentia imensa dor no pulso, mas precisava manter a própria calma se quisesse que os mais jovens também se acalmassem.

“Ora, ora, foi só uma queda!”, ele sorriu forçado, e Ukai se ajoelhou ao seu lado, o olhar cheio de preocupação.

“Pareceu uma queda feia, Take-chan!”, Tanaka disse, coçando a nuca, e Ukai franziu o cenho, “Certo, certo… preciso que todos se afastem.”, envolveu Takeda pelo tronco, ajudando-o a se levantar. O professor gemeu baixo de dor, mas manteve o sorriso, “Shimizu, pode trazer o kit de primeiros socorros? Sawamura, me ajude com o sensei. Yachi, está tudo bem, calma…”, Ukai tentou controlar os jovens, e Yamaguchi colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga, “Yachi, vamos ajudar a Shimizu-san”, convidou e a loira, ainda a soluçar baixo, o seguiu.

“Sensei, como podemos ajudar?”, Hinata e Kageyama se ofereceram (logo discutindo sobre quem realmente iria ajudar), e Ukai rosnou de leve, ele e Daichi apoiando o professor.

“Se querem ajudar, tragam uma cadeira pro sensei sentar!”.

Os dois assentiram e saíram a correr, como sempre. 

Takeda suspirou, “Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Foi só um acidente.”

Ukai fazia força para segurar a maior parte do peso do professor, sendo complicado de atravessar as rochas escorregadias.

Daichi mantinha-o firme também, graças à sua força e Takeda suspirou, “Desculpem…”

Daichi, como bom capitão, foi o primeiro a falar: “Não precisa se desculpar, sensei! Estamos aqui para ajudar no que for preciso!”.

No instante seguinte, Kageyama e Hinata voltavam com uma cadeira cada, o ruivo já berrando: “Eu cheguei primeiro, ele vai sentar na minha cadeira!”

“Hinata- _ boke,  _ ele vai sentar na minha!”

“Calados os dois!”, Daichi e Ukai falaram ao mesmo tempo, o capitão com aquela aura assustadora que os novatos só haviam visto no primeiro dia de aula. Hinata ainda tinha pesadelos com o rosto do mais velho, e Kageyama sentia arrepios só de se lembrar.

“Sensei, sente-se”, Ukai pediu, a voz baixa, e Takeda obedeceu (Kageyama sorrindo vitorioso por ele ter sentado na ‘sua’ cadeira).

“Ora, ora, já disse que está tudo bem!”, o professor falou, e logo Shimizu voltava com o kit de primeiros socorros, “Takeda-sensei, como posso ajudar?”

O treinador pediu, então, que a aluna fizesse uma tipóia para Takeda conseguir apoiar o braço sem mexê-lo muito. Shimizu assentiu e fez seu melhor trabalho, sempre gentil.

Ukai mordeu o lábio inferior, atento ao pulso machucado de Takeda. Pelo inchaço, o treinador já havia previsto o pior, e ele sabia que o professor precisava de cuidados médicos.

Ele olhou para Daichi seriamente.

“Sawamura? Preciso que você, Sugawara e Shimizu cuidem de todos enquanto eu levo Takeda-sensei ao hospital mais próximo”.

Os veteranos trocaram um olhar, mas Takeda interrompeu completamente o pedido: “O que? Ukai-kun, você não pode deixar os alunos sem supervisão! Além de ilegal, é perigoso!”.

Daichi abanou com a cabeça, “Professor, não se preocupe. Mesmo os Problemáticos não são mais crianças e vão compreender.”

Ukai concordou,”Sim. Estão todos preocupados contigo e tens de ir ao hospital.”

“Mas-”, ele já começou aflito e o treinador abanou com a cabeça, “Eu sei que não é nada de grave, mas temos de ter a certeza. Quanto mais depressa formos, mais depressa voltamos,está bem?”

Takeda, mais uma vez, balançou a cabeça, “Não posso fazer isso. É meu dever como professor e orientador acadêmico zelar pela proteção e bem estar dos aluno e--”

Seu discurso foi interrompido por Tanaka, que corria na direção deles com três mochilas, uma nas costas e duas nos braços, “Take-chan! Vamos ao hospital, já pegamos nossas mochilas e o pessoal todo está na van esperando!”, disse, entregando uma mochila para Hinata e outra para Kageyama.

O professor piscou, “Mas--”

Yachi logo apareceu atrás de Tanaka, “Sensei! Já está tudo pronto! Shimizu-san, eu trouxe sua mochila também!”, a loira sorriu, as bochechas coradas por causa de tanta correria.

“M-mas assim vocês não vão aproveitar nada do acampamento… já está para escurecer, eu posso pegar um táxi…”.

“Claro que vão.”, Ukai disse num tom tranquilizador, “Vão na mesma poder fazer o que estava planeado. E nós vamos ao hospital e voltamos rápido, porque não vai ser nada de grave, certo?”

“Mas--”

Tanaka, pela primeira vez na vida dos adultos, falou seriamente: “Take-chan, todos nós estamos preocupados com você. Nós organizamos o acampamento e o Tsukishima e o Suga-san recolheram todas as nossas coisas. Nós queremos acompanhar vocês no hospital, prometemos nos comportar.”, ele garantiu, e Takeda sentiu o coração encher de alegria.

“B-bem…”, ele segurou o choro, sorrindo, “Certo, mas tenho certeza de que voltaremos cedo e poderemos aproveitar o dia de amanhã.”.

Tanaka levantou o polegar e sorriu abertamente, “Vamos sim, Take-chan! Só não vai poder jogar volley connosco.”

O mais velho riu, um pouco mais aliviado, “Nem tinha intenções. Prefiro ver-vos jogar.”

“Prometo marcar um pouco por si!”, Tanaka disse animado.

O coração de Takeda acalmou um pouco e Ukai tinha um orgulho muito grande nas suas crianças.

Todos seguiram para a van, Takeda ainda se apoiando em Daichi, e Ukai nem precisou mandar os alunos se aquietarem, já que todos estavam sérios e prontos para partirem. Tsukishima entregou a chave da cabana para o treinador, que agradeceu e foi para trás do volante.

Ao chegarem ao hospital mais próximo, Ukai pediu para Daichi e Suga ficarem de olho nos alunos e entrou com Takeda.

“Ah, espero que o Take-chan fique bem”, Tanaka disse, Shimizu assentindo, “Tenho certeza de que sim…”.

Yachi suspirou e abanou com a cabeça, “É tudo culpa minha… se não tivesse dado a ideia idiota das fotos…”

“Nah, não é sua culpa”, Tanaka garantiu, “O Take-chan vive caindo, só aconteceu dele cair de um lugar mais alto”, ele riu, e os veteranos riram com ele.

“É verdade, Yachi-san. O Takeda-sensei é uma pessoa um pouco desastrada… tenho certeza de que ele não culpa você.”, Daichi garantiu.

A loirinha assentiu, mas não parecia convencida disso. Hinata saltitou até ao lado dela e deu-lhe um meio abraço, “Além disso, a tua ideia foi fantástica!”

“Foi?”

O ruivo assentiu, erguendo o polegar, “Aham! Se não fosse pela sua ideia, ele não teria se machucado! Agora que o treinador Ukai vai cuidar dele, eles finalmente podem se casar!”.

Houve um silêncio de alguns segundos, que pareceram alastrar-se por uma eternidade, até Kageyama o quebrar, “Tu és idiota. Eles não se podem casar sem namorar primeiro.”

Mais um silêncio se seguiu até Tsukishima, mais perplexo que qualquer outro aluno, questionou:

“Espera,  _ vocês  _ repararam nisso?’

“Ahm… está meio óbvio? O treinador Ukai só sorri pro sensei!”, Hinata fez biquinho, Kageyama completando: “E uma vez o treinador deu um picolé pro Takeda-sensei. Ele não gosta que a gente tome picolé porque não alimenta bem.”.

O loiro suspirou, esfregando as pálpebras, ‘Se até esses dois acéfalos perceberam, toda Miyagi percebeu.”, resmungou e colocou os óculos de volta no rosto.

“Isso é ruim, Tsukki?”, Yamaguchi questionou, e o mais alto olhou para Suga, que estava bastante sério, “É uma cidade pequena e eles são homens. As pessoas falam.”.

A maioria suspirou, ficando séria também, mas Yachi e Hinata eram demasiado inocentes para entender o real problema.

“Qual é o problema de falarem?”, Yachi comentou, “Eles são os dois solteiros, podem fazer o que quiserem.”

Hinata concordou, “Sim. Quer dizer, sim? Nenhum deles é casado… pois não?”

Shimizu suspirou, “É melhor mudarmos de assunto… podemos conversar sobre isso quando estivermos num local mais calmo”, sugeriu.

Embora os mais jovens continuassem sem entender, eles concordaram e logo o assunto mudou.

“Desculpe mais uma vez, Ukai-kun”, Takeda pediu, o braço esquerdo engessado até acima do cotovelo, “Eu não queria dar tanto trabalho assim à você e aos alunos”.

Ukai abanou com a cabeça, “Também não querias acabar as mini férias num hospital, certamente. Foi um acidente, acontece. Vamos ficar gratos que não foi grave e está tudo resolvido.”, sorriu levemente, “Melhor ainda, tudo resolvido antes do jantar.”

Takeda sorriu tristemente, “Certo… Mas eu não tenho muita fome.”

“Não ligo, vou obrigar-te a comer nada mesma.”

O professor riu baixo, segurando no braço saudável a sacola com medicamentos para dor. Ele havia fraturado o pulso e precisava tratar dos ferimentos nos joelhos. Ou seja: ele não poderia aproveitar a praia como desejava.

Ao se aproximarem da van, os alunos correram até eles, todos curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo e Yachi foi a primeira a falar: “Sensei, me desculpe! Se eu não tivesse pedido que me ajudasse com as fotos, nada disso teria acontecido!”.

Takeda sorriu ternamente, colocando a mão no ombro da aluna, “Está tudo bem, Yachi! Nada disso foi sua culpa, e fico feliz que a câmera não tenha quebrado.”, ele riu, “A foto ao menos ficou boa?”.

Ela tinha as lágrimas nos olhos. Era uma menina frágil e preocupada.

“E-Eu não sei…?”

Takeda abanou com a cabeça e tentou dar-lhe um meio abraço, sendo que Yachi logo retribuiu com todo o cuidado do mundo e choramingou.

“Take-chan, também quero abraço, isso não é justo!”, Tanaka implicou carinhosamente e Suga sorriu, “Concordo!”

“Eu também quero abraço!”, Hinata saltou junto com Noya.

“Acalmem-se, o sensei está machucado!”, Ukai ralhou, mas foi prontamente desobedecido pelos alunos, que abraçaram carinhosamente Takeda.

O professor sorriu alegremente, emocionado ao sentir tanto carinho vindo daqueles jovens. Acreditava em cada um de seus alunos, sacrificava horas e mais horas de seu tempo livre marcando treinos e amistosos; os aconselhava dentro e fora do colégio; cuidava de todos eles como se fossem seus próprios filhos… Não havia como não amar Takeda Ittetsu-sensei, e era isso que os alunos queriam que ele soubesse.

Que era amado.

“Take-chan, posso assinar seu gesso?”

“Também quero!”.

Takeda riu, “Claro, claro. Mas com calma, dói um pouquinho quando mexo o braço…”

“Eu tenho marcadores!”, Noya disse, já à procura na sua mochila, “Hey Ryuu, posso desenhar no teu braço também!”

“Sim! Faz-me tatuagens!”

O  _ líbero  _ riu alto e começou a distribuir marcadores pelos colegas. Suga logo desenhou um coração na testa de Daichi, que resmungou.

Entre diversos marcadores, assinaturas e desenhos, Takeda sentiu-se ainda mais especial. Yachi lhe desenhou borboletas e desejou melhoras; Shimizu fez uma carinha sorridente; Kageyama e Hinata desenharam bolas de vôlei e até mesmo Tsukishima assinou, desenhando um pequeno dinossauro ao lado do seu nome.

Em poucos minutos, o gesso do professor estava cheio de mensagens e desenhos fofos e engraçados, e Takeda chegou a desejar que não precisasse retirá-lo nunca.

“Bem, eu acho que a opção mais inteligente é voltarmos para casa”, Asahi sugeriu.

“M-mas não é necessário! A doutora disse que eu só não posso fazer esforços!”

Noya saltou, “O Asahi ‘tá certo, sensei! É melhor você descansar, ou vai estar com dor na segunda-feira!”

Yamaguchi sorriu, “Sim, e sabemos que será difícil dar aulas com o braço imobilizado”.

Ele abanou com o braço saudável, “Que tal amanhã? Está escuro para conduzir, é tarde. Vamos jantar, dormir e amanhã pensamos nisso, pode ser?”

Começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo e Takeda abanou com a cabeça, “Eu não vou embora sem comer  _ marshmallows _ na fogueira.”

Um sorriso animado surgiu no rosto de cada um dos alunos, e logo o trio barulhento (Noya, Hinata e Tanaka) berraram:  _ “Marshmallows!”. _

Todos correram para dentro da van novamente, o clima bem mais alegre que antes, e Kinoshita puxou uma cantoria qualquer, sendo seguido pela maioria do time. Shimizu e Yachi foram ver as fotos que Takeda havia tirado.

E a foto antes da queda estava perfeita.

Assim que a comida foi servida o ambiente mudou para o de sempre. A fogueira acesa era reconfortante e as risadas dos mais jovens eram o suficiente para que Takeda se sentisse calmo. O pulso doía um pouco, mas era suportável. Todos queriam ajudar: a chegar comida, a preparar outro  _ marshmallow _ , a ir buscar mais água.

E ali perto daquela praia bonita, no começo da noite, Takeda sentia o coração cheio, de um amor genuíno e puro dos seus alunos.

Aos poucos, os alunos seguiram para as suas barracas, ansiosos pelo dia seguinte.

Hinata bocejou, sonolento e encostou-se no braço de Kageyama ao voltarem para a tenda. O setter reclamou do abuso mas não faz o mínimo esforço para o afastar.

“Kageyama.”

“Que foi?”

“Aquilo que o Suga-san disse sobre o Takeda-sensei e o Ukai-san… “

“Que tem?”

O ruivinho suspirou e murmurou, “É assim tão mau dois meninos gostarem um do outro?”

Kageyama pestanejou e levantou o olhar para céu estrelado, um tanto pensativo, “Eu acho que não? Quer dizer, vai dar no mesmo, se são dois homens ou duas mulheres ou… sei lá, duas bolas de volley.”

“Também podem ser duas de futebol...”, Hinata sorriu, sentindo um estranho alívio. Apertou o abraço dele e riu sozinho, “Não acho que se fosse uma bola de ténis e uma de basquete o namoro fosse dar certo.”

“É capaz de ser complicado, a diferença de tamanho é grande.”, Kageyama disse solenemente e o ruivinho suspirou em contentamento.

“Kage-yama-yama. Aposto contigo que nem uma bola de volley ia querer namorar contigo.”

“Ela ia namorar comigo mais depressa do que contigo. Pra ti tinha de ser uma de pingue-pongue, minúscula como tu!”

Hinata faz biquinho, começou a reclamar e dali a nada corriam como loucos para a tenda.

Ukai e Takeda permaneceram sentados lado a lado, aquecidos pelo calor da fogueira.

O professor não conseguia parar de sorrir, e embora estivesse com sono, a presença de Ukai era reconfortante, e Takeda não queria deixar de conversar com o treinador.

“...E foi por isso que entrei no time de vôlei”, o loiro disse, rindo de leve, e Takeda sorriu, o braço saudável segurando uma xícara de chá.

“Nunca imaginei que você seria um aluno desleixado, Ukai-kun”, ele disse com sinceridade, e Ukai deu de ombros.

“Digamos que ter o avô como técnico me rotulou como alguém igual a ele…”

“E você queria que vissem Ukai-kun, e não Ukai-san”, o professor percebeu, e o mais jovem sorriu.

“Sim. Mas minha paixão pelo vôlei venceu qualquer birra inicial minha. Pelo menos em quadra, eu era um jogador, não o neto de alguém.”.

Takeda sorriu outra vez, levando a xícara aos lábios.

“Você sempre será Ukai-kun para mim”, ele garantiu.

O loiro coçou a nuca atrapalhado, “Esse não é o meu primeiro nome…”

O professor riu de leve, “Eu sei que não, Ukai-kun…”, disse, mas Ukai ficou um pouco sério, olhando para o mais velho com muita timidez.

“Você… pode me tratar pelo primeiro nome, se quiser… Pelo menos quando estivermos a sós”

Takeda piscou, corando até as orelhas ao ouvir a sugestão do loiro. Seu coração batia apressado, e ele desviou seu olhar para a fogueira, que estava quase apagada.

Ukai ficou quieto pelos próximos segundos, nervoso de que aquilo pudesse ser uma péssima ideia. Ele e Takeda se conheciam há pouco tempo, e o mais jovem entendia completamente que não havia intimidade o suficiente entre eles para se tratarem dessa forma.

Porém, aumentar sua intimidade com Takeda era o que Ukai mais desejava, mesmo com todos os desafios que pudessem vir a enfrentar.

“S-só…”, a voz do professor soou baixa e tímida, e Ukai se inclinou um pouco para ouvi-lo melhor, “Só se você me chamar de Ittetsu.”.

As bochechas do treinador ficaram tão vermelhas quanto as de Takeda, e ele sorriu enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

“Claro, Ittetsu-sensei.”.

Takeda sorriu, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do outro rapaz.

“Então estamos combinados, Keishin-kun”.

Ukai ficou ainda mais nervoso, mas feliz por ele estar tão perto. Parecia um sonho.

Ouviam o mar dali, mesmo que o escuro não permitisse ver, as folhas das árvores abanavam numa brisa suave e agradável, ainda mais acolhedora com o calor da fogueira.

Uma coruja, algures, piava em histeria e Takeda fechou os olhos, suspirando em puro contentamente, “Keishin-kun, por que é que as corujas piam tanto?”

Ukai suspirou, coçando a nuca, “Não faço ideia. Um casal de corujas se mudou para perto da minha janela e eu mal consigo dormir…”

Takeda riu, sentindo pena do mais jovem, “Keishin-kun, eu posso ver as corujas?”

O treinador olhou para o professor, cuja voz sonolenta soou baixa.

“Claro, Ittetsu-sensei.”

Takeda sorriu de novo, os olhos ainda fechados.

Gostava de ouvir Ukai chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Suga bocejou preguiçosamente quando saiu da van, tendo dormido a viagem inteira de volta para Miyagi. O último dia de praia foi resumido em partidas de vôlei na areia e brincadeiras no mar, então todos os jovens estavam muito cansados e loucos para voltar para suas casas.

Hinata e Kageyama estavam estranhamente quietos por causa do sono, e o vice-capitão não controlou uma risada, “Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun, eu achei que a bateria de vocês era infinita?”

Kageyama bocejou também e resmungou, “A minha é normal. Ele é que é esquisito.”

“Eu não quero ouvir isso do idiota que passa a vida a beber leite. Isso sim é esquisito.”, bocejou também e deu uma cotovelada em Kageyama.

Que lhe deu outra de volta, sonolento, “Leite ajuda a crescer, mas tu não saberias o que é isso.”

“Calado!”, resmungou e Suga suspirou, “Vá, vá, não se zanguem.”

“Ele que começou.”, responderam em unissono.

O mais velho voltou a rir, abraçando os dois pelos ombros, "Deixem toda essa energia para o treino de amanhã! Ouvi dizer que o treinador Ukai quer testar novas combinações!"

Hinata sorriu abertamente, “Oh! Boa! Eu quero experimentar!”, abanou o braço de Kageyama, “Tu também queres, não é? Não é?!”

O moreno pestanejou e assentiu, “Sim.”

E Hinata sabia que mesmo com o tom monocordio ele estava entusiasmado.

O ruivinho sorriu, e foi como se o sol estivesse ao pico outra vez. Kageyama desviou o olhar, fazendo beicinho, e Suga riu.

Ukai chamou os alunos e colocou as mãos na cintura:

“Amanhã o treino será no horário de sempre. Descansem bem essa noite porque temos muito trabalho a fazer!”.

Takeda sorriu e agradeceu mais uma vez:

“Obrigado a todos pela ajuda. Nos vemos amanhã, sim?”

Os alunos todos responderam ‘sim’ de imediato, e após algumas confusões de palavras e mochilas trocadas, seguiram para suas casas.

A sós com o professor, Ukai coçou a nuca.

“Hm… Ittetsu-sensei, ainda quer ver as corujas?”

Takeda sorriu, as bochechas vermelhas por ter sido chamado pelo primeiro nome mais uma vez, “Sim, Keishin-kun! Se não for incomodar, claro…”

Ele abanou com a cabeça, "Nunca incomodas. Não te preocupes com isso."

Mais uma vez aquele sorriso amoroso foi dirigido a si, e Ukai não resistiu em sorrir de volta. Era incrível como Takeda conseguia lhe fazer tão bem com tão pouco…

Seguiram para a casa do treinador conversando tranquilamente. O assunto, como sempre, era sobre o time, e Ukai começou a explicar as ideias que ele desejava pôr em prática na manhã seguinte. Takeda o enchia de perguntas, e o mais jovem sabia que o professor só não anotava cada novidade no seu caderno porque lhe era difícil escrever com dor.

Ukai gostava da curiosidade genuína de Takeda, e gostava ainda mais de trabalhar com o professor.

“Bem, chegamos”, Ukai disse, abrindo o portão da casa e seguindo para o pequeno jardim dos fundos. Uma enorme árvore se encontrava ali perto, e o loiro apontou para a copa: “Consegue vê-las?”

O professor ajeitou os óculos e semicerrou os olhos. Ser miope no escuro não era muito agradável.

“Hum...Não?”

Ukai riu baixo e ficou atrás dele, tentando ignorar como o seu coração ficava pela proximidade. Passou um braço pelo seu ombro e apontou na direção de um ninho que tinha dentro da parte superior da árvore, “Ali, naquele tronco. Tem uma coruja dentro, a outra deve estar a caçar. Provavelmente fazem barulho porque tiveram bebés.”

O professor sentia a respiração quente de Ukai na sua orelha, e ele fechou os olhos por um instante antes de olhar para onde o mais jovem apontava. Tentou acostumar sua visão com a péssima iluminação, e sorriu ao conseguir perceber a silhueta da ave.

“Sim! Oh, que gracinha!”, ele riu e olhou sobre o ombro, o rosto próximo do de Ukai, “Corujas são aves extremamente inteligentes! É uma pena que estejam incomodando seu sono, Keishin-kun, eu as adoro!”

Ukai corou outra vez quando Takeda olhou para si.

Caso alguém os visse tão perto um do outro, pensariam besteiras.

“Sim, elas são fofas”, o treinador disse, voltando a ficar ao lado do professor, que sequer percebeu seu acanhamento.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, ouvindo a coruja a crocitar, e Takeda chamou baixinho: “Keishin-kun?”, o loiro olhou para si, “Você… Você não quer assinar meu gesso também?”.

Ukai piscou, sorrindo em seguida.

“Quero”.

Takeda, então, vasculhou pela sua mochila um marcador, e entregou ao treinador.

A ponta de seus dedos roçaram de leve, e Ukai demorou um pouco mais do que o necessário para pegar a caneta e começar a escrever.

Takeda só conseguiria ler a assinatura de Ukai quando voltasse para casa, mas ele preferiu continuar mais algum tempo a observar as corujas com o mais jovem.

Afinal, gostava da companhia dele.


	3. Outono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O problema é que o Kageyama e o Hinata são o tipo de personagem que se metem na nossa frente aos saltos e a berrar "Também quero! Também quero!" , e penso que é a única explicação que encontramos para este capítulo.

**Outono**

Suga girou na cama e abraçou Daichi de frente, escondendo o rosto no peito do mais jovem. Estava uma manhã úmida e fria, e o vice-capitão estava com uma preguiça enorme de levantar.

“Bom dia, Suga…”

“Hm… ainda é cedo, Daichi… e é sábado…”

“Sim, mas hoje é o festival de Halloween. Temos que ir para o colégio.”.

“Temos mesmo?”, suspirou de forma dramática e fez-lhe carinho nas costas, “Está frio lá fora e está tão quentinho aqui~”, a sua mão gelada entrou para dentro da t-shirt velha que o capitão usava para dormir.

O pobre Daichi corou até as orelhas. Por mais que estivesse namorando Suga há alguns meses, ainda ficava muito acanhado quando o mais velho agia assim. Mesmo que os toques do casal continuassem inocentes, o moreno não estava acostumado a ter sua pele tocada por outra pessoa.

“Precisamos… ou não receberemos parte da nota. E sei muito bem que você não quer deixar de jogar só porque precisa fazer recuperação.”.

Suga resmungou e voltou a esconder o rosto no peito do namorado.

“Ugh, que chato!”, suspirou, “Qual sua fantasia mesmo?”

“Minha irmã insistiu que eu fosse de múmia. Parece que ela viu algum filme e gostou do personagem”.

“É, tem tudo a ver contigo: velha e chata.”

Daichi riu e despenteou-lhe os cabelos, “Os meus colegas de equipa deixam-me velho e chato. O meu vice-capitão também.”

O mais velho rolou os olhos e afastou Daichi ao empurrá-lo gentilmente para trás pelo rosto, “Seu chato~”

Daichi voltou a rir, “E a sua fantasia?”

“Vampiro!”, disse com entusiasmo, “Vai ser divertido assustar o Asahi com minhas presas falsas~”

“Suga, por favor não faça isso com o pobre Asahi…”

“Mas é divertido!”

“Ele não merece…”

“Tenho a certeza que o Noya o ajuda.”, sorriu.

Daichi suspirou, corando de leve ao receber um beijinho do seu namorado.

“Eu tenho que ir para casa buscar minha fantasia… nos encontramos no colégio?”

“Claro… Mas fique para o café, meus irmãos ficarão chateados se você não provar as panquecas que eles tentaram fazer”

“Elas são seguras para comer?”

“Sim, só ficaram sem sal”

Riu, “Ah, então está tudo bem!”

Hinata chegava no colégio quando percebeu uma sombra a segui-lo. Ele olhou sobre ombro e deu um berro ao ver um fantasma.

“N-NÃO ME MATE, SENHOR FANTASMA, EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PARA MORRER!”

“Hinata- _boke_ , sou eu!”

Hinata deu um guincho, “OK, ISSO É PIOR QUE SER UM FANTASMA VERDADEIRO!”

Kageyama bufou e tirou o lençol que lhe tapava a cabeça, “Tu és tão idiota!”

O ruivo fez biquinho, ajeitando as palhas que saíam de suas mangas. Ele estava vestido como um espantalho, e Kageyama sabia que a fantasia havia sido feita às pressas.

"Você não pode simplesmente aparecer atrás das pessoas vestido assim!"

"Posso sim, estar fantasiado é uma das regras do festival de hoje. Não tenho culpa que você seja tão medroso assim", resmungou.

“Eu não medroso, tu é que és assustador! Além disso, a fantasia não combina contigo!”

“A tua também não combina!”

“Claro que não combina! Os espantalhos são altos, senão não vistos no meio do milho, oh grande cérebro.”

"Viu? Por que não se fantasiou de laranja? Faria muito mais sentido"

Hinata franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

"E por que você não se fantasiou de rei da quadra? Seria mais assustador "

Kageyama pestanejou e mentiria se dissesse que o comentário não magoou um pouco. Deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar, “Tanto faz.”, murmurou e deu-lhe costas, “Nem sequer me queria fantasiar.”

O ruivo se colocou ao lado dele, “Nem eu, mas não temos muita escolha…”, fez biquinho, “Espero que a minha fantasia não seja a pior, a Natsu roubou algumas das minhas palhas para fazer cestinhas!”

Kageyama agora levava o lençol na mão, enrolando-o e desenrolando com as mãos em distração, “A Natsu também vem?”

Hinata sorriu, assentindo, “Sim, ela e a mamãe querem ver nossa Casa Assombrada! Só não podemos assustar muito a Natsu ou ela não consegue dormir de noite”, pediu.

Kageyama assentiu, “Tudo bem. Se ela consegue viver contigo e não se assustar, também deve conseguir ver a Casa Assombrada.”

O ruivinho beliscou-lhe o braço, “Tu és insuportável!”

“Tu também.”

Hinata fez biquinho, sorrindo assim que viu Suga mais adiante, “Suga-san!”

O veterano sorriu, mostrando as presas falsas, “Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun!”

“Uau! Você é um vampiro! Que legal! O Kageyama é um fantasma deprimente!”, disse sem nem pensar.

O grisalho inclinou levemente a cabeça e pestanejou, encarando o moreno, que agora estava vestido normal porque ainda segurava o lençol.

“Deprimente? Está tudo bem, Kageyama?”

O moreno deu de ombros, "Ele está falando isso, mas berrou como um bebê mal me viu!"

"Porque você é feio!"

Kageyama franziu o sobrolho e encarou-o, “Não precisas de me lembrar o tempo todo idiota!”

Pegou no lençol de novo e usou-o para se tapar. Pronto, assim ninguém tinha de ver a sua cara. Talvez a ideia da fantasia não fosse assim tão má, afinal de contas.

Suga e Hinata trocaram um olhar, e o ruivinho seguiu atrás dele.

"Kageyama-yama-yama!", saltou nas costas dele, "Por que está azedo? Outro gato fugiu de você?"

O moreno tentou livrar-se daquela ‘pulga’, mas Hinata tinha mais força do que parecia.

“Deixa-me em paz, seu chato!”

O menor desceu, deixando que Kageyama se afastasse a bater os pés.

"Ué… ele está mais mal-humorado que o normal…", disse Suga.

Hinata cruzou os braços, “Porque ele é um chato!”

O grisalho suspirou e despenteou-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente, “Talvez tenhas de ser mais gentil com ele.”

"Ele não aceita gentileza de ninguém", Hinata lembrou, "Nunca entendi o motivo, mas ele sempre acha que estamos fazendo piada com ele…".

Sugawara suspirou de novo e abanou com a cabeça, observando as costas do outro setter que ia já ao longe, “Eu tenho uma teoria.”

“Tens?”, Hinata pestanejou.

“Sim. É que ele é muito inseguro e não confiança em si mesmo.” , explicou calmamente, “Sempre que dizem alguma coisa ele acha que é piada, porque não acredita que possa ser verdade, e isso magoa.” , suspirou de novo e voltou a despentear os cabelos fofos do ruivo, “Ele não vai por mal, aliás, ele não consegue controlar. Certamente que já ouviu tantos comentários maldosos que lhe custa aceitar um elogio, mesmo que seja genuíno.”

Hinata piscou, fazendo biquinho outra vez.

"Mas eu realmente acho ele legal e um ótimo jogador!", seus olhos brilharam, "O Kageyama pode ser irritante e assustador, mas jogar com ele é divertido e sei que estamos cada dia melhores. Eu já tentei dizer isso várias vezes, e sempre apanho".

Suga sorriu, "Que tal tentar dizer isso de novo? De preferência quando estiverem só vocês dois?"

"Oh! Pra ele não ficar tímido com o time?"

"Isso!"

O ruivinho sorriu, saltando em seguida, "Eu vou! Obrigado, Suga-san!", e saiu a correr: "Kageyama! Vamos apostar corrida!".

O ‘fantasma’ resmungou, “Não quero.”

Hinata prontamente o ignorou e o puxou pelo pulso, "Vamos! Se eu ganhar, você vai jogar bola pra mim! Se você ganhar, eu deixo você escolher alguma coisa!".

Kageyama quase que deu um guincho e tentou fazer força nos calcanhares para não ser arrastado - mas foi na mesma.

“Não quero!”

Como era mais forte que Hinata, o pobre ruivinho não conseguiu tirá-lo do lugar.

Então, ele suspirou e olhou para Kageyama, ainda lhe segurando o pulso.

“Você está chateado que eu disse que você é feio?”, se virou para o moreno, sério como poucas vezes o mais alto havia visto, “Não é verdade. Eu não acho você feio… Na verdade, você é… bem bonito”, admitiu, “Não precisa levar tudo o que eu digo a sério. Você está muito legal como fantasma”.

Kageyama não respondeu e Hinata simplesmente _sabia_ que ele tinha aquela expressão irritada e assustadora, mesmo que na realidade não conseguisse ver por baixo do lençol. Hinata suspirou e percebendo que ia continuar o silêncio (que ele odiava) tomou medidas mais drásticas e levantou o lençol, entrando para dentro dele.

Esperava que Kageyama estivesse furioso, mas não… ele estava os olhos humedecidos e as bochechas rosadas.

“Kageyama…?”, chamou baixo, sinceramente surpreso com a expressão dele, e Kageyama cobriu a boca com a mão, acanhado.

O _setter_ se afastou ao ouvir a voz de Narita, e correu para dentro do colégio deixando um surpreso e confuso Hinata para trás.

“Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi chamou ao ver o loiro, acenando alegremente, “Você realmente veio como o monstro de Frankenstein!”

Tsukishima ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, “Você insistiu”, ele resmungou, “Passou semanas me enchendo o saco para fazermos dupla de fantasia.”

O moreno sorriu, “Sim! Eu achei que ficaria divertido! A Yacchan aceitou vir de noiva de Frankenstein, ela deve chegar a qualquer momento!”

Encarou-o, “Então já não somos uma dupla.”

Yamaguchi não percebeu o olhar do seu amigo, e continuou a sorrir:

“É que a Yacchan não sabia qual fantasia usar, então sugeri que ela fizesse dupla com a gente!”

“Yamaguchi, seu idiota, não existe dupla com três pessoas”, ele resmungou, e o moreno piscou.

“Oh, é verdade…”, e sorriu, “Bem, então somos um trio! Até pensei que todos do primeiro ano podiam ter fantasias semelhantes, mas eu nem falei com o Hinata e o Kageyama e… Tsukki? Onde vai?”

“Beber água”, respondeu, as mãos fechadas em punho.

Por que Yamaguchi era tão idiota?

Por que ele não podia fazer dupla consigo, e apenas consigo?

“Tsukki, eu vou com você e--”

“Yamaguchi-san! Tsukishima!”, Yachi chamou, sorridente, “Uau, a fantasia de vocês está super divertida!”, ela disse, ajeitando o vestido branco.

Yamaguchi virou-se de imediato para cumprimentar a amiga, novamente sorridente, “Yacchan! A tua também!”

Ela riu atrapalhada e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelhas, “Oh obrigada!”, olhou para Tsukishima, lhe sorrindo gentilmente, “Tsukishima, você combinou bem com o Monstro!”.

O loiro franziu o cenho, fazendo a garota se encolher, e voltou a se afastar. Confuso, Yamaguchi pediu licença para Yachi e seguiu o amigo, “Tsukki! O que houve? Perdeu um dos seus dinossauros?”.

Tsukishima não olhou para o moreno, apenas deixou que seus pensamentos saíssem pela boca: “Por que não para de me incomodar e volta para a sua namorada?”, reclamou, e Yamaguchi parou de caminhar.

Ao perceber o olhar confuso do amigo de infância, Tsukishima corou, saindo dali apressado e deixando Yamaguchi para trás.

“D-Daichi, acha mesmo boa ideia?”, Asahi perguntou, encolhido atrás do capitão enquanto eles entravam na Casa Assombrada. O mais alto estava apavorado, embora soubesse muito bem onde cada um de seus amigos estava escondido e que tudo não passava de fantasias, “E-eu não gosto disso!”

“Calma, Asahi! Precisamos conferir se tudo está funcionando devidamente. Não queremos que ninguém tropece e se machuque, certo?”

“Certo…”, murmurou sem certeza nenhuma, ainda sem largar os ombros do amigo.

Daichi suspirou, “Asahi… Sério…”

“Eu não gosto destas coisas!”, disse num tom amuado.

“Eu sei mas-”

“Buh~!”, Suga disse suavemente ao aparecer ao virar da esquina, vindo em direção contrária com um saco de doces para deixar na entrada.

Asahi deu um gritinho nada másculo e saltou para o colo de Daichi, que o segurou mais por instinto do que por vontade.

“S-Suga! N-não pode sair assustando seus colegas assim!”, o _ace_ disse, a voz esganiçada.

Suga riu, abraçando a própria barriga, “Asahi, eu não sabia que seria tão fácil assustar você!”

“Suga, seu malvado!”

“Hey, hey, acalmem-se”, o capitão pediu, colocando Asahi no chão, “Asahi, o time escolheu fazer uma Casa Assombrada… Você já sabia que poderia levar sustos…”

“Sim, mas eu tinha votado no café, se lembra?!”, berrou, nervoso.

Suga, então, segurou o rabo da fantasia de Asahi, rindo outra vez, “Ora, ora… No lugar de um lobisomem, Asahi é um cachorrinho abandonado~”

“Eu não sou um--!! Eeek!!”, deu outro grito ao ser abraçado pelas costas por algo pequeno e assustador: um demónio.

“Asahi!”, Noya sorriu e logo pestanejou quando ele se afastou com um salto e se escondeu atrás de Suga, “...Asahi?”

“N-Noya?”, sua voz saiu em outro berro, e o _líbero_ piscou, o rosto pintado de vermelho.

“Sim, ué! Eu disse que viria de diabo!”, sorriu, mostrando o tridente vermelho que havia feito com a ajuda de Tanaka.

Sugawara rolou os olhos, “Se viesses de anjo ele reclamava na mesma, Noya.”

O baixinho cruzou os braços, realmente chateado, “Qual é, Asahi! Eu mandei uma lista dizendo a fantasia de cada um do time, você já devia esperar um diabo saltando por aí e--”

A frase de Noya foi interrompida com o barulho ensurdecedor de uma serra elétrica, e logo um maníaco mascarado surgiu atrás de Asahi.

O _ace,_ além de gritar com todo o ar de seus pulmões, ficou pálido e perdeu as forças das pernas, tendo de ser amparado por Daichi para que não caísse ao chão.

“Asahi-san!”, Tanaka disse ao tirar a máscara de Leatherface, largando a serra elétrica de papelão no chão e se ajoelhando ao lado do mais velho, “Asahi-san, desculpa!”

“Tanaka, seu idiota, você quase matou o Asahi!”, Suga censurou.

“Não era a minha intenção!”

“É, não precisa gritar com o Ryuu, Suga!”

O grisalho pousou as mãos na cintura e só encarou os dois. Naturalmente que ambos pararam de discutir de volta. Ele era, afinal de contas, o vice-capitão por algum motivo.

“Suga-san~!!”, Hinata chamou ao entrar e sorriu abertamente ao ver todos ali, “Olá!”

Suga sorriu, “Hinata, olá. Onde está o Kageyama?”

O ruivo deu de ombros, “Ele deve estar com dor de barriga, foi pro banheiro quando encontrei com o Narita-san e até agora não saiu.”

O vice-capitão suspirou, mas decidiu mudar de assunto.

“Certo, todos sabem seus papéis durante as apresentações, certo?”

Asahi levantou a mão.

“P-posso ficar como vendedor de ingressos?”

Sugawara deu outro longo suspiro, “Claro, talvez seja a melhor ideia. Mas algumas pessoas vem fantasiadas então por favor tenta não gritar com elas sim?”

Asahi fez um biquinho, “Eu não vou!”

“Certo, certo.” , sorriu e juntou as mãos, logo sorrindo, “Então nesse caso, estamos quase todos. Onde estão o resto dos do primeiro ano?”

Hinata apontou com o polegar por sobre o ombro, “O Yamaguchi e a Yacchan estão lá fora conversando. Parece que o Tsukishima também foi ao banheiro”, explicou.

Suga assentiu mais uma vez, e pediu:

“Pode chamar todo mundo? Quero falar com vocês”, sorriu.

Hinata sorriu abertamente, “Sim! Vou a correr!”

Tsukishima só queria ir para algum canto onde não tivesse ninguém e a escola estava tão cheia que o único que se lembrou foi a sala de volley.

Claro que ao chegar lá e ver Kageyama sentado também num canto a esperança de um lugar sossegado evaporou.

O _setter_ , com o lençol no colo, levantou o olhar da revista que lia e franziu o sobrolho, “Que foi?”

“Nada. Eu nem falei.” , resmungou.

Continuaram a encarar-se por um momento até que o loiro deu um estalido com a língua e foi sentar-se no canto mais oposto na diagonal, tirando o telemóvel do bolso para ler. A _comic_ que ele acompanhava havia sido atualizada na noite anterior, e Tsukishima queria saber dos novos acontecimentos.

Os dois colegas de equipe ficaram em silêncio por muitos minutos até sua ‘paz’ ser interrompida por um energético Hinata, que entrou no aposento sem cerimônias, “A-ha! Sabia que encontraria você aqui, Kageyama-- Oi, Tsukishima, não sabia que você estava aqui também…”

O loiro rolou os olhos, “A intenção era essa, anão”, reclamou, e Hinata fez biquinho.

“Não sou anão! Ainda estou em fase de crescimento!”

Tsukishima sorriu com maldade.

“Sim, percebo como a sua _barriga_ tem crescido nos últimos meses.”

Hinata olhou para a sua barriga muito aflito, “Quê? Não! Ela está igual!

“Tens a certeza?”

O ruivinho foi até ao _setter_ , “Kageyama!”, levantou a camisola, “A minha barriga está diferente?”

Ele corou e atirou-lhe com uma bola de volley que tinha ali, “Não tires a roupa à frente das pessoas, seu pervertido.”

Levando a bola no meio da cara, Hinata fez biquinho.

“Bakageyama, isso doeu!”, ele disse e esfregou o nariz, que estava vermelho, “Suga-san está chamando todo mundo, ele quer falar com a gente”, disse após se lembrar o motivo de ter ido até lá.

Kageyama apenas suspirou e levantou-se, logo se cobrindo com o lençol de novo. Tsukishima fez o mesmo, alisando as suas roupas. Até mesmo Hinata conseguia perceber que eles estava muito estranhos.

“Vocês discutiram?”

“Não.”, responderam ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo torceu o nariz de leve, mas acabou por suspirar e sair na frente.

Tsukishima e Kageyama trocaram um olhar, e logo seguiram o mais velho.

“Ah, que bom! Todos estão aqui!”, Suga disse quando o trio chegou no local combinado, “Bem, como não é mais segredo para ninguém que Takeda-sensei e o técnico Ukai se gostam--”

“Eles se gostam?”, Yamaguchi questionou, e todos os demais olharam para ele, “Q-Que foi?”

“Yamaguchi, seu idiota, eu não esperava isso de você”, Tsukishima disse, ajeitando seus óculos, “Até mesmo a dupla desmiolada percebeu e você não?”

“E-eu achei que eles fossem bons amigos?”

Ennoshita deu-lhe uma palmadinha carinhosa nos ombros, “Bem, eles são bons amigos.”

Suga concordou, “Verdade, mas gostam um do outro na mesma. Quer dizer, se não não seriam bons amigos.”

Daichi riu baixo e o grisalho procedeu em lhe mostrar a língua.

Afinal, quantas vezes tinham dito que eram só ‘bons amigos’ também?

Yamaguchi riu, acanhado, e coçou a nuca. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que por detrás da boa amizade dos mais velhos poderia existir um sentimento romântico. Afinal, ele via a relação de Takeda e Ukai muito parecida com a sua e de Tsukishima…

Espera aí…

“Certo, no que podemos ajudar?”, Kageyama interrompeu os pensamentos de Yamaguchi, e Suga logo voltou a sorrir, animado.

“Estava pensando em convidá-los para vir até nossa Cassa Assombrada e assustá-los o máximo!”

“Isso não me parece muito romântico…”, Asahi disse, já se encolhendo.

“É romântico se eles derem as mãos para criar coragem!”, Suga explicou.

“Por que é que dar as mãos é romântico?” , Hinata questionou, “O Asahi-san dá a mão a toda a gente quando estamos em Tóquio.”

Nishinoya riu alto, “É que ele é um oferecido.”

“N-Noya!”, o mais velho resmungou com um amuo, “Eu só dou a mão porque vocês atravessam a rua sem olhar! Não confio em vocês sozinhos em Tóquio!”

“Eu tive de te dar a mão para não te perderes na multidão.”, Daichi cruzou os braços.

O mais alto corou ainda mais, “I-Isso foi uma vez!”

“Uma vez por dia~”, o vice-capitão implicou, e Noya voltou a rir como um condenado, “Enfim, a ideia é assustá-los para que eles dêem as mãos e, quem sabe, se beijem logo!”

“Suga”

“Daichi, você também disse que eles precisam se resolver”

“Sim, mas no tempo deles”

“O tempo deles é lerdo demais e pretendo juntá-los antes de nos formarmos!”, o mais velho resmungou.

Daichi apenas respirou fundo. Sabia que era uma batalha perdida ir contra o seu namorado teimoso quando ele decidia alguma coisa.

“Certo…”

Suga sorriu abertamente e bateu palmas, “Então vamos lá, cada um nas suas posições! Vou diminuir as luzes, Tanaka liga a máquina de fumo, Asahi abre a bilheteira. It’s Showtime!”

A Casa Assombrada ainda mal estava aberta e já havia uma fila de pessoas para experimentar. Colegas de turma, amigos de amigos, familiares, alguns curiosos e até um grupo de rapazes cujo interesse era Shimizu (Noya e Tanaka assustaram esses mais que todos os outros).

Hinata corria pelos corredores a atirar teias de aranha falsas por cima das pessoas. Foi então que viu Kageyama-Fantasma a ser arrastado por algo pequeno e ficou todo animado quando viu uma menina de cabelo laranja ali, mascarada de bruxinha.

“Natsu!”

Ela deu um salto com o susto e depois fez biquinho, “Mano! Agora sei que és tu a chamar por mim!”

Hinata deu uma risada e coçou a nuca, “Desculpa!”

“Só se me deres mais rebuçados.”

“Eu não posso, a mãe--”

“O Tobio deu-me rebuçados!”, olhou para cima e sorriu abertamente para o fantasma. Ele estava atrapalhado, mas com o lençol não dava para ver e ele apenas deu de ombros. A menina sorriu e esticou os braços, “Tobio! Leva-me na tuas costas!”

Kageyama se abaixou, mas Hinata cruzou os braços.

“Hey! Nada disso! Natsu, nós estamos trabalhando, você vai atrapalhar!”

Natsu fez biquinho, “Não vou! Quero que o Tobio me leve nas costas!”

“Mas ele precisa assustar os visitantes e não vai conseguir com você aqui!”

“É só você espalhar fotos suas por todo lado, você é feio que dói!”

Hinata ficou rubro e colocou as mãos na cintura, “Nós somos irmãos! Tu és parecida comigo!”

Natsu mostrou-lhe a língua e abraçou Kageyama pelo pescoço quando ele se voltou a levantar e a segura-la cuidadosamente.

“Tu és _alotado_.”

“A palavra é adoptado e não sou!”, Hinata fez um biquinho.

A mais jovem sorriu, “Então eu quero _alotar_ o Tobio. Ele dá-me doces.”

Kageyama, que até aqui estava muito quieto, olhou pelo ombro - sendo fácil graças aos buracos do lençol na zona dos olhos - “Obrigado, Natsu. Mas eu já tenho uma irmã.”

“Ela pode vir morar com a gente também! Assim eu tenho uma irmã!”, Natsu sorriu, e Hinata aumentou o biquinho, “Natsu, eu vou contar pra mamãe que você está nos incomodando!”

“Eu não estou incomodando o Tobio!”

“Está sim!”, reclamou e segurou o braço de Kageyama, “Ele e eu temos que trabalhar, sua chata!”

“Então vou contar à mamã que tu estás a ser chato só porque tens ciúmes!”

Hinata corou, apertando os dedos ao redor do braço de Kageyama.

“N-não estou com ciúmes!”

“Está sim, você está com ciúmes que o Tobio gosta mais de mim do que de você!”

“Isso não é verdade!”

“O que não é verdade?”

Hinata começou a balbuciar, atrapalhado e sem muita coerência. Kageyama suspirou, um tanto cansado e sem muita energia, como estava desde de manhã, “Párem com isso. As pessoas estão a olhar para nós e não se assustam com os outros…”

Natsu sorriu, agarrada no pescoço de Kageyama, e mostrou a língua para o irmão.

“Admita que tem ciúmes e eu solto o Tobio!”

“E-eu não tenho ciúmes!”

A mais jovem apertou de leve o moreno, que sentiu uma leve falta de ar (ainda mais com aquele lençol sobre o corpo), e segurou Natsu pelos braços, tentando mantê-la segura nas suas costas.

“Admita!”

“Não!”

“Admita!”

“N-não!”

“Admita que está com ciúmes que o Tobio gosta mais de mim do que de você!”

“Estou com ciúmes, ok?! Agora larga ele!”

A menina sorriu satisfeita e afrouxou o aperto (Kageyama achava que aqueles dois pequenos ruivos o iam matar do coração, é que Hinata também lhe apertava o braço), “Não custou nada vês?”

Mais vermelho que nunca, Hinata bufou levemente, “Tu era tão fofa antes e agora és uma peste!”

Natsu riu e imitou a maneira dele falar, “ Somos irmãos, somos parecidos~!”

Hinata fez um biquinho amuado e conseguiu ouvir Kageyama rir baixo, “Ok, larguem-me os dois senão não consigo pousar a Natsu.”

O ruivinho a contragosto largou o braço dele e o setter baixou-se delicadamente para a deixar saltar para o chão. A menina beijou-lhe a testa por cima do lençol, “Obrigada Tobio!”, ela disse e saiu dali aos pulinhos, contente por ter implicado com seu irmão favorito.

“A-Aquela chata!”, Hinata resmungou, e Kageyama olhou para si.

“Estava mesmo com ciúmes?”

“É claro!”, ele disse sem nem pensar, os olhos agora fixos em Kageyama, “Você gosta mais dela do que de mim!”

Kageyama pestanejou muito confuso, “Que raio de conclusão é essa?”

“Ué, você nunca me leva nas costas!”

“Por que haveria? Podes muito bem andar pelo teu próprio pé.”

Hinata fez biquinho, “Por isso digo que você gosta mais da Natsu do que de mim! Bakageyama!”, resmungou e saiu a bater pés, “Vamos logo começar com isso, o Suga-san foi convidar o Takeda-sensei e o treinador para vir até a Casa Assombrada!”

Kageyama rolou os olhos, “Tu és mais pesado que ela, sabes disso, certo? E não tens 4 anos.”

Deu de ombros, “Mas eu queria que você me levasse nas costas igual”, resmungou, e Kageyama, ainda confuso, suspirou.

Mas… não podia dizer que aquela nova informação não lhe deixara um pouquinho feliz.

Takeda conversava com alguns professores quando viu Ukai fantasiado de zumbi. O loiro acenou para si e o professor pediu licença aos seus colegas para ir até o mais jovem, sorrindo.

“Ukai-kun, olá!”

Ukai olhou Takeda de cima a baixo: o menor estava vestido de bruxo, e ele estava adorável com aquele chapéu pontudo. Na verdade, Takeda sempre estava adorável.

“Takeda-sensei, olá”

O mais velho sorriu outra vez, ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça.

“Que bom que pode vir! Sugawara-kun disse que quer muito que a gente vá até a Casa Assombrada que o time preparou. Os visitantes estão elogiando bastante!”

O loiro sorriu, sentindo-se um perfeito adolescente só por ter Takeda ali, “Eu fui ameaçado por vários corvos irrequietos para vir.”

Takeda riu, “Não acredito. Os que eu conheço são um amor e nunca fariam tal coisa.”

“Talvez não sejam os mesmos.”, riu também e caminhou com o professor por entre as outras tendinhas da escola, “Trouxe doces para eles, antes que tenha de ouvir reclamações.”

“Oh, doces! E para mim?”, o ‘bruxinho’ fez uma falsa expressão amuada, “Se não tiver doces tenho de fazer travessura.”

Ukai corou de leve, cobrindo a boca com a mão ao pensar quais _travessuras_ desejava que Takeda fizesse.

“Hm… c-claro que trouxe, sensei”, disse e meteu a mão no bolso, tirando um pacotinho de guloseimas para o professor, “Espero que goste…”

Takeda piscou, pegando o pacotinho, e sorriu alegremente ao reconhecer que doces eram.

“Keishin-kun! São os meus favoritos, obrigado!”, ele exclamou enquanto desfazia o laço do pacote e comia um doce.

Ukai corou ainda mais: era a primeira vez que Takeda usava seu primeiro nome perto de outras pessoas (eles só se tratavam tão intimamente quando estavam à sós), e seu coração deu um pulo devido sua alegria. Ele ficava tão feliz de ver o professor contente…

“D-de nada, Ittetsu-sensei”.

O mais velho sorriu abertamente e Ukai só conseguia pensar em como ele era adorável e de como… e de como o queria beijar ali mesmo.

Sacudiu com a cabeça, não podia pensar aquelas coisas! Não perto das crianças e-

“BUUUH!”, uma noiva de Frankenstein saltou para a frente da pequena bancada da bilheteira e Asahi deu um guincho: não pelo susto, mas sim porque estava a pisar a cauda do vestido de Yashi e quase causou um acidente.

Os mais velhos riram, “Oh, é já assustador até mesmo cá fora!”

Asahi, coitado, colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou profundamente, um tanto nervoso.

“Takeda-sensei, treinador… Bem-vindos à Cassa Assombrada!”, sorriu, e Yachi se colocou ao lado do _ace._

“Por favor, sigam as placas dentro da Casa e tomem cuidado com os monstros!”, disse.

Takeda curvou-se um pouco e falou num tom de sussurro, como se segredasse algo, “E tem muitos monstros?”

“Sim!”, a menina sorriu entusiasmada, “Terrível monstros! Muito maus e assustadores!”

O professor riu, “Então prometo ter cuidado. Quem me vai salvar se eu for apanhado?”

“Eu não, professor. Desculpe.”, Asahi disse e Yachi riu, “Eu vou!”

Takeda voltou a sorrir, ajeitando mais uma vez o chapéu.

“Obrigado, Yachi-san! Ukai-kun, vamos?”, o loiro assentiu, coçando a nuca. Era só uma Casa Assombrada, mas… “Ukai-kun?”, o mais velho chamou de novo, um pouco preocupado, e Ukai riu.

“Vamos, vamos! Estava só pensando!”, disse e empurrou gentilmente Takeda para dentro, seguindo atrás dele, “Não se preocupe, sensei, vou protegê-lo!”, avisou quando a porta da Casa fechou.

“Eu sei que-”

Assim que a porta bateu atrás uma ventoínha ligou e, com um barulho falso de um fantasma a rir, espalhou confettis e teias falsas para cima dos dois. Ukai, que ainda segurava os ombros do professor, deu um guincho e apertou-o, escondendo-se atrás dele.

Takeda riu baixo, colocando a mão esquerda sobre a mão de Ukai. A diferença de tamanho era notável, e o professor sentiu o calor da pele do mais jovem.

“Obrigado por me proteger, Keishin-kun.”.

Ele compôs-se como pôde, pigarreando atrapalhado ao desviar o olhar. Ele tinha uma mão tão pequena e macia em contraste com a sua, já calejada pelo trabalho de campo e por anos de volley.

“Eu só não estava a contar com o barulho.”, resmungou amuado.

Takeda riu, ainda segurando a mão dele.

“Estou falando sério, Keishin-kun! Eu nem havia reparado no fantasma, e se ele me machucasse?”.

Ukai piscou, corando de leve. Takeda era adorável.

“Bem, eu… eu disse que o protegeria, certo?”

O professor sorriu, e Ukai baixou as mãos dos ombros do mais velho.

“Certo”, Takeda concordou, sorridente, e os dois voltaram a percorrer a Casa Assombrada.

Kageyama se posicionava quando Hinata se aproximou de si.

"Kageyama, você viu a Natsu? Minha mãe disse que ela não saiu da Casa Assombrada ainda…".

O moreno pestanejou e abanou levemente com a cabeça até se lembrar que o lençol não permitia que se visse o gesto e que teria, em alternativa, de responder verbalmente como o comum dos mortais.

“Não, ela saiu contigo e eu não a vi mais.”

O ruivo suspirou, esfregando a mão direita na testa.

“Ugh, ela deve estar escondida por aí para assustar os visitantes também…”, disse e fez olhinhos para Kageyama, “Por favor, me ajude a achá-la! Se eu não descobrir onde ela está, minha mãe me coloca de castigo!”

“E por que eu ajudaria?”

“Porque meu castigo é não poder treinar vôlei?”

Kageyama estremeceu.

“Vamos logo”.

Hinata rodou nos calcanhares para ir procurar pelo percurso e Kageyama seguiu atrás dele, tirando o lençol para conseguir ver melhor.

“Se fosses a tua irmã, onde te esconderias?”

“Nalgum lugar díficil de encontrar, Kageyama. É essa a ideia.”

O moreno suspirou, “Relembra-me de novo por que me estou a dar ao trabalho de te ajudar?”

“Porque não vives sem mim nos treinos.”, sorriu.

O moreno rolou os olhos, soltando um milésimo suspiro, e jogou o lençol sobre o ombro direito para manter as mãos livres.

“Por que ela está escondida pela Casa Assombrada?”, questionou enquanto Hinata se ajoelhava e procurava por Natsu sob as mesas onde diversos doces e decorações assustadoras estavam.

“Ela queria fazer parte do ‘elenco’”, ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos, “mas como não é da nossa turma e escola, ela não pode”

“Ela é uma criança, ninguém se importaria se ela participasse”

“Eu não quero que o Diretor nos chame a atenção por causa dela, a Natsu ficaria muito chateada se nos trouxesse problemas, ela só não entendeu isso quando eu expliquei a situação”, suspirou, abrindo e fechando diversas portas de armários pelo caminho.

“Entendi”

A Casa Assombrada percorria duas salas de aula e uma sala do conselho estudantil, a qual era anexado um pequeno depósito onde o time de vôlei deixara seus pertences enquanto estava ocupado com a apresentação. Só faltava aquele anexo para os dois procurarem, e Hinata acreditava que, enfim, encontraria sua irmãzinha.

“Ela deve estar procurando doces na minha mochila”, disse enquanto abria a porta do depósito.

A lâmpada estava apagada, e havia mochilas jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão (certamente as de Noya, Tanaka e Kinoshita). Hinata não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz e entrou no depósito, chamando pela mais jovem.

“Natsu?”

Kageyama seguiu atrás dele, tentando enxergar algo naquele breu.

“Natsu? A mamãe está chamando por você e--”

Com um estrondo alto, a porta do depósito foi fechada, e logo os rapazes ouviram o barulho da tranca.

“Hey!”, os dois berraram, e a voz risonha de Natsu foi ouvida:

“Isso é para você aprender a não ser chato, Shoyou!”

Hinata bufou, “Natsu! Abre a porta! Eu vou dizer à mãe.”

Ela riu do lado de fora, “E podes dizer, Queixinhas~!”

O mais velho resmungou, batendo na porta com força.

“Natsu! Natsu!”, ao não ouvir mais a voz da irmã, Hinata suspirou, olhando para Kageyama, “Você trouxe seu celular? O meu está sem bateria”

Kageyama piscou e procurou seu telefone pelos bolsos. Só que…

“Acho que o perdi por aí.”

“Como você pode perder seu celular, Bakageyama?”

“Como seu celular pode estar sem bateria, Hinata-boke?”

“Porque o Kenma e eu ficamos trocando mensagens a noite inteira e eu esqueci de trazer o carregador”, ele fez biquinho e se sentou no chão, “Vamos ter que torcer para que alguém venha pegar alguma coisa na mochila…”

Estava escuro, a pouca luz que entrava mal dava para fazer os contornos das coisas ali. Se desse, Hinata teria visto a expressão de desagrado de Kageyama.

O moreno suspirou e sentou-se no chão também, um pouco afastado dele, “Ou alguém passe lá fora.”.

Hinata assentiu, tirando o chapéu de palha da cabeça e o colocando de lado por um momento.

“Bem, vamos esperar”, ele sorriu, sem entender o motivo de Kageyama estar mais irritado do que o normal, “Hey, Kageyama? Por que você está tão estranho hoje?”

O _setter_ piscou, olhando para Hinata.

“Eu estou no meu normal…”

“Não, não está. Mesmo que você esteja _sempre_ de mau-humor, você está diferente.”

“Diferente como?”

“Você parece triste”

Kageyama piscou, um pouco desconfortável com a observação de Hinata.

Era verdade: ele se sentia triste já fazia algum tempo, mas não imaginava que (o idiota do) Hinata notaria isso. Kageyama gostava de Hinata, bem mais do que desejava, e ao perceber isso, ele ficou nervoso que aqueles novos sentimentos pudessem atrapalhar seu sonho de se tornar um jogador profissional de vôlei, ou que o baixinho fosse lhe odiar. Afinal, além de serem rivais, eles eram dois _rapazes_. Era estranho. Era errado.

“Não sei do que você está falando”, Kageyama disse, desviando o olhar.

Hinata pareceu não se importar com a esquiva do mais jovem, e apenas continuou a conversar com ele.

“Sabe? Eu converso bastante com a minha mãe sobre as coisas que estão me incomodando… ela sempre me disse que é bom desabafar com alguém que a gente confie, e eu ficaria feliz se você confiasse em mim e pudesse me dizer o que está incomodando você. Quem sabe podemos chegar juntos a uma solução?”

Kageyama rolou os olhos.

“Eu, definitivamente, não confio em você”, disse, azedo, mas o ruivo apenas fez biquinho.

“Bem, saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui se você precisar de alguém, ok?”

O moreno voltou a piscar, olhando para Hinata. Embora não o enxergasse bem, sabia que ele estava sendo sincero..

Hinata era sempre sincero, afinal.

“O que você acha do Takeda-sensei e do treinador se gostarem?”, Kageyama questionou, e Hinata deu de ombros.

“No início eu achei estranho…”

“Estranho? Porque são dois homens?”

Hinata balançou as mãos depressa:

“Não! Não por causa disso, eu só não imaginava que eles pudessem ter algo em comum além do time de vôlei. Digo, a mamãe sempre me disse como ela e o papai tinham mil coisas em comum, que eles gostavam de fazer coisas juntos e que eram bons amigos… eu não imaginava que o sensei e o treinador pudessem se gostar sendo que eu só os vejo falando sobre o time”, explicou, “Eles serem dois homens não me incomoda em nada… na verdade, eu ainda não entendi a preocupação do Tsukishima quando falamos sobre isso na praia…”

Kageyama suspirou, esfregando os cabelos.

“Porque as pessoas não acham… _certo_ pessoas do mesmo gênero juntas…”

“Mas por que? Não é a mesma coisa?”, perguntou, confuso.

Qual era a diferença entre um casal heterossexual e um homossexual? Eles não se amavam na mesma?

“Não sei, elas só não gostam…”

“Bem, eu acho isso idiota. Se dois homens, ou duas mulheres, se amam e querem ficar juntos, é assim que deve ser!”, o ruivo disse com convicção, “Afinal, eu sou a favor do amor!”

Kageyama sorriu.

Claro que ele era.

“E… e se um rapaz gostasse de você?”, questionou, incerto do porquê.

Hinata piscou, apoiando o queixo na mão enquanto pensava.

“Bem, se eu gostar do rapaz também, eu vou ficar muito feliz. Se não, vou continuar sendo amigo dele”.

“Mesmo que esse rapaz seja seu inimigo?”

Hinata piscou de novo.

“Eu não tenho inimigos! Ou tenho?”, perguntou, e logo pendeu a cabeça para o lado, “Kageyama? Tem algum rapaz apaixonado por mim?”

Kageyama pensou na pergunta e abraçou os joelhos para ficar mais confortável. É, não fazia sentido. Hinata era muito simpático e extrovertido (ao contrário de si), estava sempre de bom humor (ao contrário de si), era pequeno e fofo (ao contrário de si) e havia qualquer coisa na aura dele que fazia toda a gente se querer aproximar (...ao contrário de si). Aquilo que a equipa implicava como sendo “Os Encontros de Casa de Banho de Hinata” era um exemplo concreto disso. Aone, Lev, Terushima...Todos eles ficam formado amizade com Hinata mesmo sendo de equipas rivais e todos eles tinham um respeito muito grande por aquele cabeça de vento cor de tangerina.

E depois havia Kenma.

Hinata falava com e de Kenma o tempo inteiro. A troca de mensagens era constante e o entusiasmo para ir a Tóquio deixava Hinata quase histérico e mais cheio de energia que o normal. Quando estavam juntos, eles não se largavam.

Ao princípio Kageyama nem dava importância, mas certa vez ouviu Kuroo e Yaku comentarem com Suga que Kenma ficava muito menos tímido e irritadiço quando estava com Hinata. Mesmo que fosse mais o ruivinho a falar entusiasmado e Kenma só a ouvir. Isso fez um clique no cérebro de Kageyama que ele não gostou, mas atribuiu a sua embirrice só com o fato de que Kenma também era um setter e competia diretamente contra si.

Demorou a perceber que não, não era só isso. Em particular quando Hinata se despedia do loirinho com um abraço apertado e promessas que jogariam juntos algo online assim que chegasse a casa.

Mas Kageyama era teimoso e inseguro, uma péssima combinação de traços, disse a si mesmo que os seus sentimentos idiotas iam apenas atrapalhar e que seria mais fácil ignorar tudo e não por em causa o bom funcionamento da equipa.

E isso doía.

“Não sei.”, respondeu por fim, “Eu não dou a mínima para a tua vida amorosa.”

“Ah…”, Hinata murmurou, coçando um pouco os pulsos. A palha de sua fantasia começava a pinicar, e ele não conseguia deixar de tentar algum alívio ao se coçar. “Bem, se um rapaz estivesse apaixonado por mim, eu não ficaria brabo nem nada do tipo… eu só gostaria de gostar dele de volta”

Kageyama piscou, olhando para Hinata.

“Por que? Você gosta de algum rapaz?”

Se fosse possível, Kageyama ouviria o quão rápido o coração de Hinata começou a bater. O ruivinho começou a gaguejar, coçando-se ainda mais.

“B-bem… e-e se eu gostar?”

Oh.

O peito de Kageyama apertou, e ele sentiu como se não conseguisse respirar.

Era idiota, claro, ele _conseguia_ respirar, mas a tristeza que o inundou parecia afogá-lo, e o _setter_ apertou as unhas com força na palma de suas mãos para evitar chorar,

Claro que Hinata gostava de um rapaz.

E esse rapaz era Kenma, com toda certeza.

“K-Kageyama?”, Hinata chamou quando o moreno ficou em silêncio, “Kageyama, você está bem?”

Não.

“Sim”

“Mesmo?”

Não.

“Mesmo.”

“Hm… você não me odeia, certo?”

Jamais.

“Fique longe de mim.”

O coração de Hinata pareceu se despedaçar, e o ruivinho se afastou de leve de Kageyama, baixando o rosto no processo.

Um silêncio se instalou no depósito, e enquanto Kageyama torcia mentalmente para que alguém fosse até lá e os libertasse daquela ‘prisão’ insuportável. Foi então que Kageyama ouviu algum barulho vindo de Hinata, e, ao prestar mais atenção no rapaz ruivo ao seu lado… ele percebeu que Hinata chorava baixo.

“H-Hinata?”

“Hey, Kageyama?”, um soluço foi ouvido, e Kageyama percebeu que ele tentava segurar o choro, “Você me odeia porque eu gosto de um rapaz?”

“Hinata, eu não odeio você…”, ele criou coragem e segurou o pulso do menor, que voltou a soluçar, “Hey, eu não odeio você…”, garantiu.

Kageyama nunca conseguiria odiar Hinata: possuíam uma rivalidade enorme desde o início, viviam brigando e o ruivo o irritava muito. Mas o _setter_ admirava muito a determinação e animação de Hinata. Admirava a facilidade que o baixinho tinha de fazer amizade com qualquer pessoa, independente do gênero, idade ou profissão. Admirava sua evolução no vôlei. Admirava sua energia. Admirava sua aura. Admirava Hinata completamente.

“Hinata, eu não odeio você”, repetiu, “Você e o Kenma formam um casal legal, não se preocupe com o que os outros possam dizer e--”

“Kenma?”, Hinata questionou, estremecendo de leve, “Como assim o Kenma? O Kenma é só meu amigo, não gosto dele dessa forma”, disse, e Kageyama piscou.

“Não?”

“Não"

Ué.

Ele não gostava de Kenma romanticamente?

"Então de quem você gosta?", questionou, "Deixa eu adivinhar: do Kogane?"

"O quê?! Não!"

"Do Lev?"

"Kageyama, de onde tirou isso?"

"Já sei! Do Aone?"

"Não, Bakageyama! Eu gosto e de _você_!"

“É o-- Quê?”

Hinata deu um longo suspiro, “Olha, nunca pensei em dizer isto, mas o Tsukishima tem razão. Tu **és** idiota.”

Kageyama estava satisfeito que houvesse pouca luz ali porque ele estava vermelho até às orelhas e com o coração aos saltos.

“Mas-”

O ruivinho segurou na mão dele e suspirou de novo, “Desculpa… Mas não é algo que eu possa controlar…”

Certo, vejamos se Kageyama havia entendido: Hinata Shoyou, 16 anos, 164cm, ruivo, idiota, gentil, um raio de sol entre os meros mortais gostava de si? Gostava _mesmo_ de si?

“Hinata--”

“Olha, você não precisa gostar de volta. N-na verdade eu pretendia nunca dizer isso para você, porque não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas ou algo do tipo, mas como você é idiota demais e por algum motivo assumiu que eu gostava de todos os meus amigos, acabei dizendo”, suspirou, “Só… eu só quero que você não mude comigo… Digo, quero continuar sendo seu amigo e colega de time, quero que você continue me mandando bolas para eu cortar.”

Oh… Hinata _realmente_ gostava de si!

“Hinata, eu--”

“Ugh, já vi que foi má ideia… Desculpa, Kageyama, eu--”

“Hinata- _boke_ , cala a boca por um minuto!”, ele resmungou, “Eu também gosto de você, seu sem cérebro”

Hinata piscou.

“Espera… o que?”

Kageyama bufou numa certa irritação nervosa e achava que estava a fumegar pelas bochechas a este ponto.

“Eu gosto de ti.”, repetiu com um certo embaraço, “Mas achei… que dizer-te podia fazer com que me odiasses ou que não quisesses mais jogar comigo e eu… não suportaria nenhuma das duas.”

Hinata assentiu de leve, lhe segurando gentilmente as mãos.

“Eu entendo, sentia o mesmo…”, sorriu, brincando com os dedos longos do moreno, “Mas agora que sei que você também gosta de mim, me sinto muito feliz.”

Kageyama corou mais (se é que era possível), e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Hinata, sentindo como a mão menor era quente.

“Eu também”, ele sorriu também, e Hinata deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Talvez ter ficado preso no depósito com aquele idiota não fosse tão ruim assim…

“Kageyama?”

“Sim?”

“Isso significa que somos um casal?”

“Acho que sim?”

“Ah, ok.”, ele disse e ergueu o rosto, “Então isso significa que posso te dar um beijo?”

Certo, era assim que Kageyama morria: com a cabeça explodindo de vergonha.

“H-Hinata- _boke_ , não diga essas coisas embaraçosas!”

“Ahh? Mas se somos namorados, temos que nos beijar!”, ele disse, e Kageyama escondeu o rosto na mão.

Namorados? É, agora Hinata era seu namorado…

“B-bem… você sabe como se faz isso?”

“Não é só encostar a boca?”

“Acho que sim”

“Quer tentar?”

“Pode ser…”

Os dois ajeitaram-se frente a frente, fechando os olhos enquanto aproximavam-se um do outro. O primeiro beijo deles foi um leve encostar de lábios, tão sem graça quanto chuchu.

“Hm… nos filme parece melhor…”

Kageyama concordou, coçando a nuca.

“Nos filmes eles usam a língua também…”

“Mesmo?”

“É… posso… posso usar a língua?”

Hinata ponderou por um momento, mas deu de ombros.

“Pode.”

Tsukishima tinha acabado de assustar Ukai e Takeda (bem, o professor mal se assustara) quando Yamaguchi se aproximou de si. O moreno parecia um pouco zangado, mas o próprio _blocker_ não estava no seu melhor humor.

“Tsukki, precisamos conversar”

“Cala a boca, Yamaguchi, não estou com paciência e--”

Yamaguchi segurou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e o sacudiu, irritado.

“Você _vai_ me ouvir, Tsukki! Você está agindo como um idiota total sem motivo algum!”

O loiro desviou o olhar, algo não muito comum dele fazer, e segurou os pulsos de Yamaguchi, como se aquilo fosse fazer o outro soltá-lo. Mas Yamaguchi continuou a segurá-lo firmemente, o cenho franzido.

Tsukishima suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

“Certo, o que foi?”

“Você, por algum motivo, assumiu que a Yacchan e eu somos namorados! Mas isso não é verdade, Tsukki!”

O loiro piscou.

“Não importa, já vi que você gosta dela. Não que eu me importe, mas eu não quero ser um extra no namoro de vocês: se vocês vão namorar, me deixem fora disso!”

Yamaguchi, com o punho fechado, bateu levemente na testa de Tsukishima como se fosse uma porta, e resmungou.

“Alô? O cérebro do Tsukki está aí ainda?”

“Cala a boca, Yamaguchi!”, ele tentou se afastar, mas o moreno o segurou firme.

“Cala a boca você, Tsukki!”, disse, e o loiro se calou, “A Yacchan e eu somos amigos, e não há nenhum outro sentimento além de amizade entre nós dois. Ficamos muito próximos nos últimos tempos, mas ela é como uma irmã para mim. Na verdade, para a maioria do time de vôlei: o Hinata, por exemplo, trata ela da mesma forma como trata a Natsu-chan!”, bufou, “A Yacchan tem uma pessoa que ela gosta, e pediu minha ajuda para confessar seus sentimentos, por isso sugeri que ela viesse como noiva do monstro.”

Tsukishima piscou.

“Espere, ela gosta de _mim_?”

“Não idiota, ela gosta do Narita-san! Frankenstein é o livro de terror favorito dele, então assim ela podia ter um assunto em comum com ele!”.

O loiro voltou a pestanejar, agora encarando o seu melhor amigo irritado, “Oh.”

“Oh? Bastava teres perguntado, seu grande idiota! Nem parece teu fazeres conclusões idiotas dessas e--!!!”

Tsukishima, que sentia como se um peso tivesse sido levantado de si, pousou as mãos sobre as bochechas dele e agiu por puro instinto ao aproximar seu rosto do dele e beijá-lo.

O _blocker_ sempre se orgulhou de ser uma pessoa racional e não agir como os problemáticos do time de vôlei, mas após sofrer por quase um ano inteiro de amores por seu amigo de infância ao pensar que ele gostava de outra pessoa, Tsukishima não conseguia evitar agir como seus colegas sem cérebro: ele estava aliviado e feliz demais para pensar nas consequências, e ele sabia, bem lá no fundo, que Yamaguchi nunca o odiaria, mesmo que o moreno não sentisse o mesmo que si.

Porém, Yamaguchi sentia.

“T-Tsukki!”, ele soltou num choramingo, afastando-se de leve, “Qual é o seu problema hoje? Primeiro acha que estou namorando com a Yacchan e agora me beija?”

“Yamaguchi, cala a boca…”, o loiro disse, puxando Yamaguchi para um abraço.

O moreno rolou os olhos, retribuindo o gesto, e suspirou.

“Tsukki idiota. Como alguém tão inteligente como você consegue ser tão idiota às vezes?”

“Yamaguchi--”

“‘Cala a boca’, eu sei. Mas é verdade, Tsuki: você é um idiota”, ele resmungou, beijando Tsukishima mais uma vez.

Tsukishima até podia ser um idiota.

Mas era o idiota que Yamaguchi amava.

Ukai segurava firmemente a mão de Takeda enquanto percorriam a Casa Assombrada. O treinador tinha total consciência de que todos os monstros eram seus alunos, mas ele não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de medo cada vez que algum deles, devidamente fantasiado, pulava para assustá-los.

O pior deles era Tanaka, definitivamente: o rapaz usava uma motosserra falsa e a balançava animadamente na frente das ‘vítimas’, o celular dele emitindo o terrível barulho do objeto para aumentar o susto, e ele era ótimo em rir de uma forma maníaca.

Ukai nunca foi uma pessoa medrosa, mas ele também não era idiota o bastante para brincar com coisas sobrenaturais ou psicopatas, então toda aquela ideia que o time de vôlei inventou o deixava nervoso.

Takeda, entretanto, parecia se divertir bastante com tudo aquilo, e não se importava que Ukai, que antes dizia que o protegeria, se escondia atrás de si.

“I-Ittetsu-sensei, você não está assustado?”

O mais velho piscou, ainda segurando a mão do treinador.

“Hm… Não muito? Digo, eu sempre me assusto quando os alunos pulam do nada, mas como eu adoro filmes de terror, logo acho tudo muito divertido!”

Oh? Takeda gostava de filmes de terror? Ukai nunca imaginaria que o (adorável) professor pudesse gostar dessas coisas.

“Divertido?”

“Sim! Eles se dedicaram tanto para arrumar a Casa Assombrada e parecem estar se divertindo tanto! Acabo por me divertir também”, ele sorriu, as bochechas levemente coradas.

Ukai sorriu. Claro que Takeda, a pessoa que mais apoiava o time de vôlei, se divertiria junto dos alunos: o carinho que o professor sentia pelos mais jovens era genuíno, e o treinador conseguia ver no mais velho um pai orgulhoso de seus filhos. Ou, nesse caso, corvos.

“Você tem razão, Ittetsu-sensei! Devemos nos divertir com os alunos”, Ukai sorriu, o medo que ele sentia anteriormente diminuindo.

Takeda riu, assentindo.

“Falta só mais uma sala, quem será que vai nos assustar?”

“Pela lógica, Kageyama e Hinata? São os únicos que ainda não vimos…”, o loiro respondeu.

O professor voltou a assentir, e abriu a porta para a última sala… e não viram nada.

Claro, os últimos alunos deviam estar escondidos em algum canto para pular sobre eles, e Ukai já apertava de leve a mão de Takeda, mas o moreno achou tudo muito silencioso.

“Hm? Será que eles se sentiram mal e precisaram sair?”, Takeda questionou mais para si do que para Ukai.

“Acho que é propositado…”, Ukai disse entre dentes, semicerrando os olhos para tentar ver sobre a escuridão.

Takeda apertou a mão dele levemente, “Talvez mas… São o Kageyama e o Hinata.”, disse. Se havia alguém que era péssimo a fazer silêncio e suspense eram esses dois.

Abanou com a cabeça e decidiu chamar alto, “Kageyama-kun? Hinata-kun?”

Ukai, que não estava a contar que ele levantasse a voz não conseguiu evitar um gritinho.

Takeda olhou para Ukai, que corou até as orelhas.

Embora o treinador estivesse com aquela maquiagem de zumbi, o mais velho conseguia perceber que ele tinha as bochechas rosadas devido o embaraço.

“Keishin-kun, obrigado por vir aqui comigo”, disse sorridente e ajeitou o chapéu, “Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto!”

Ukai piscou.

“Hm… meu grito divertiu você?”

“O que?”, Takeda riu, “Não! É que eu gosto muito da sua companhia, Keishin-kun! Mas como geralmente nos encontramos para falar do time de vôlei, é muito agradável estarmos juntos por outro motivo! Embora a Casa Assombrada seja dos nossos alunos, não estamos conversando sobre o próximo treino ou disputa… e sim sobre outros assuntos, como amigos fazem!”

Ukai sentiu-se meio idiota - sempre ficava assim perto do professor - e usou a mão livre para coçar a nuca, “Ah sim, tens toda a razão.”

A verdade era que o treinador queria se reunir com Takeda para conversar sobre outros assuntos além do time do Karasuno. Queria conhecê-lo ainda mais, assim como tornar-se mais íntimo do professor. Queria saber do que Takeda gostava e não gostava, dos filmes e livros favoritos dele e se ele cantava no banho. Porque ele imaginava que o mais velho, com aqueles adoráveis olhos escuros, cantava alegremente enquanto se enxaguava.

É, ele pensava em Takeda em todas as situação.

 _Todas_ mesmo.

“Hm, nós podíamos sair para beber qualquer hora dessas… sem ser para falarmos do time...”

O professor piscou, um sorriso enorme e alegre sendo direcionado à Ukai.

“Isso seria maravilhoso, Keishin-kun!”

Ukai sorriu, o coração leve e a bater descompassadamente.

Que idiota, ele parecia ter dezesseis anos de novo.

“Ittetsu?”, chamou, e Takeda olhou para si mais uma vez. O professor estranhou de leve a falta do ‘sensei’, mas a sonoridade carinhosa com o que o mais jovem lhe chamara deixou-o acanhado, e Takeda voltava a corar.

Ah, ele era tão adorável: o chapéu torto na cabeça, os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz dele, as bochechas roliças e os olhos grandes… Não conseguia mais resistir aos seus sentimentos pelo professor, e, então, ele agiu sem nem pensar.

Ukai avançou um passo, usando a mão livre para acariciar a bochecha macia e quente de Takeda. Não era justo que um homem com quase trinta anos tivesse uma pele tão macia e uma expressão tão jovial como a que o professor tinha, mas aquilo só aumentava todo o carinho que o treinador sentia pelo mais velho.

“K-Keishin-kun…”, Takeda chamou num suspiro, a ponta dos dedos de Ukai deslizando sobre sua pele avermelhada pelo acanhamento. O professor fechou os olhos, não podendo ver o sorriso que seu chamar provocou em Ukai.

O mais jovem, então, aproveitou que em nenhum momento eles deixaram de dar a mãos para entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Takeda, que soltou um suspiro falho e levou a outra mão até o pulso de Ukai. Se por um instante o treinador temeu que estivesse passando dos limites ou que tivesse ofendido Takeda, sua empolgação voltou com ainda mais força quando o mais baixo apenas pareceu usar seu corpo como apoio, e deitou a cabeça contra a mão que lhe acariciava.

Novamente, Takeda era adorável!

Nesse momento, Ukai soltou a mão de Takeda para que pudesse puxá-lo para mais perto pela cintura. O professor, então, segurou um punhado da camisa amarrotada do loiro (se era proposital por causa da fantasia feita às pressas, ele não saberia dizer), e Ukai também fechou os olhos, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

Não havia rejeição por parte de Takeda: o professor continuava de olhos fechados, e quando Ukai encostou seu nariz no dele, o mais velho suspirou pesadamente.

Naquela hora, o treinador tinha certeza de que, _finalmente,_ seu sonho de beijar o professor seria realizado. Faltava apenas um centímetro e--

Um alto _‘thumb’_ chamou a atenção de ambos, que se afastaram com o coração aos pulos como se a simples presença um do outro os queimasse.

“O-ouviu isso?”, Takeda questionou, olhando para onde o som havia vindo.

Ukai, morrendo por dentro, assentiu e apontou para uma porta no canto da sala, que estava com uma cadeira na frente.

“Acho que veio dali”

O moreno praticamente enterrou o chapéu na cabeça, tentando esconder o seu embaraço, e seguiu até a porta, percebendo-a trancada, a chave no buraco da fechadura.

“Estranho…”, ele murmurou, destrancando a porta e abrindo-a.

Nada preparou nenhum dos dois para que apanhassem dois dos seus mais caóticos e barulhentos alunos sentados num canto aos beijos.

Hinata tinha ocupado o colo do _setter_ , que o segurava carinhosamente pela cintura num meio abraço.

"Hinata-kun! Kageyama-kun!"

Os dois assustaram-se e Hinata saltou, literalmente, do colo do moreno até se encostar na parede oposta, "Professor!"

Takeda soltou um suspiro audível, e Kageyama logo se colocou em pé, nervoso.

“Nós estávamos trancados aqui!”

“S-Sim, a culpa é da Natsu!”, o ruivo logo acrescentou, cobrindo o colo com uma das mochilas ali perto.

O professor olhou para ambos: havia palha espalhada por todo canto, os alunos tinham os lábios inchados e as bochechas coradas… Ah, a juventude!

“Ora, ora, não precisam se explicar!”, Takeda sorriu, “A porta não está mais trancada. Ukai-kun e eu vamos terminar o passeio pela Casa Assombrada e nós nos vemos mais tarde~”, ele disse e agarrou o treinador pelo pulso, arrastando-o para longe dali.

Ukai deixou-se ser arrastado. Sentia que era ele quem tinha palha no cérebro ainda.

Takeda apressou-se a ir para outra divisão e assim que tinha a certeza que estava longe do alcance dos alunos, começou a rir alto como um condenado.

O loiro piscou, vendo Takeda apoiar-se na porta de saída enquanto continuava a rir. O professor parecia se divertir com toda aquela situação, mas o treinador estava um pouco confuso.

“Sensei?”

Takeda limpou o canto dos olhos, que estavam úmidos pelo lacrimejar da gargalhada.

“Desculpe, Ukai-kun, eu só achei tudo muito engraçado… Não sabia que atrapalharíamos os dois, se não eu nem teria destrancado a porta!”, sorriu.

Ukai sorriu levemente, “Não acho que tínhamos outra forma. Eles não podiam ficar ali trancados.”

O mais velho concordou, ainda a tentar acalmar o riso, “Verdade. Pobrezinhos, ficaram tão envergonhados.”, ele voltou a rir, um pouco nervoso, “Não imagino como eles devem se sentir! Serem pegos aos beijos…”, balançou a cabeça, e suspirou, “Vamos torcer para que eles não tenham ficado chateados…”.

Ukai abanou com a cabeça, “Tenho a certeza que eles vão compreender que não foi propositado…”, coçou a nuca.

Takeda assentiu, mas o mordeu o lábio enquanto devaneava no nervosismo acidental que podia ter causado aos seus alunos. Por experiência, quando tinha a idade deles, sabia que ser apanhado por um adulto aos beijos com outro rapaz não dava bons resultados. Lembrava ainda, palavra por palavra, do sermão de horas que o seu pai tinha dado assim que os professores lhe ligaram e também do castigo de semanas que teve, mesmo que ele insistisse que havia sido apenas por curiosidade. Lembrava da injustiça que sentiu e de como se achara atraiçoado pelos seus professores, que eram adultos que ele admirava.

Quando ele mesmo decidiu ser professor, prometera a si mesmo que estaria sempre presente para os seus alunos, em tudo o que precisassem. Queria garantir que Kageyama e Hinata sabiam disso e que podiam confiar em si.

“Mais tarde falo com eles.”, disse com um novo suspiro, “Mas por agora, vamos terminar a Casa Assombrada, sim?”

Sorriu levemente ao treinador, mas Ukai sentia a aura dele diferente e, junto com o seu nervosismo que ainda não tinha desaparecido, achava que tinha sido culpa sua.

“S-Sim, claro…”

Apenas uma porta separava a Casa Assombrada do corredor do colégio. Ali fora, diversos alunos, professores e demais visitantes estavam a brincar e correr de um lado para o outro, e Ukai tinha consciência de que fora daquele metro quadrado, ele voltava a ser o treinador de Karasuno e Takeda o professor conselheiro.

Não poderiam ser Keishin e Ittetsu, e logo um medo de que sua tentativa (falha) de beijar o mais velho tenha posto a amizade deles a perder.

Maldita paixonite!

“Sensei?”, Takeda olhou para o mais jovem, mas toda a coragem que Ukai havia reunido momentos antes caiu por terra quando ele percebeu o quão nervoso Takeda ficara com a situação de Kageyama e Hinata. Ukai não sabia do passado de Takeda, e assumiu que a culpa de tudo era sua, então ele forçou um sorriso, “Saímos para beber hoje?”

O professor sorriu, abrindo a porta para o corredor.

“Claro! Mas eu fico até mais tarde hoje, preciso me certificar que nenhum aluno ou visitante fique no colégio após o festival acabar”.

O loiro sentiu um alívio no coração. Pelo menos Takeda não o odiava, “Tudo bem, eu posso esperar.”

Takeda voltou a sorrir, e antes que eles deixassem a Casa Assombrada de vez, ele olhou para Ukai:

“Obrigado pelo passeio, Keishin-kun. Foi divertido”.

Ukai sorriu todo bobo, e os dois saíram para o corredor tranquilamente.

“Foi sim.”

Sugawara, que os observava de longe, suspirou em derrota ao perceber que seu plano havia falhado de novo.

Kageyama fez um sutil biquinho, seguindo Hinata pelos corredores do colégio.

“Acho desnecessário irmos conversar com Takeda-sensei.”

“Kageyama, ele nos pegou aos beijos! E-eu não suportaria que ele fique brabo com a gente!”, suspirou, “Gosto muito do Takeda-sensei, não quero que ele pare de gostar da gente…”

“Ele não vai parar de gostar de nós.”, rolou os olhos, “Não sejas paranóico.” 

“Eu não sou paranóico. Só penso demasiado nas coisas…”

“Exacto. Não penses.”

O ruivinho bufou levemente, “És pior que o Tsukishima, sabias?!”

Kageyama olhou em volta, certificando-se que não havia mais ninguém no corredor e agarrou na mão dele, “Nem sou.”

Hinata corou até as orelhas, mas suspirou e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Kageyama.

“Takeda-sensei pareceu muito surpreso quando abriu a porta… e você mesmo disse que dois rapazes namorando não são bem-vistos…”

Kageyama piscou.

“Estamos namorando?”

“Não estamos?”

“Estamos?”

O ruivinho ainda corado bufou levemente e apertou a mão dele, “Agora estamos.”

Kageyama pestanejou e desviou o olhar para esconder o sorriso, “Aposto contigo que sou um melhor namorado que tu.”

“Bakayama!”

Takeda abriu a porta do gabinete e não se surpreendeu exactamente ao ver a dupla problemática ali. Nenhum dos dois estava capaz de o encarar, ambos vermelhos e atrapalhados. O professor achava fofo.

Sorriu e pousou as mãos nas cabeças deles, despenteando ambos ao mesmo tempo, “Vieram visitar-me!”

Ambos os alunos coraram mais um pouco, Hinata sendo o mais corajoso entre eles para iniciar a conversa:

“Takeda-sensei, sobre o que você viu no depósito…”

O professor piscou, sorrindo em seguida e lhes cedendo espaço na porta para que os dois sentassem. Kageyama e Hinata trocaram um olhar, mas se acomodaram nas cadeiras ali dispostas.

“Claro, querem conversar sobre isso?”

Nenhum deles falou por algum tempo, os dois adolescentes acanhados e sem muita coragem para dizer ao professor, em voz alta, que gostavam um do outro. Não que fosse necessário, claro, o mais velho já havia percebido tudo e aguardava, com muita paciência e carinho, que seus adoráveis corvos se sentissem confortáveis para desabafar.

“Takeda-sensei, a questão é que… Foi o Kageyama quem começou!”

“Hinata- _boke_ , não fale essas coisas!”

“Mas você me beijou primeiro!”

“E foi você quem se declarou primeiro!”

“Porque você achava que eu estava namorando meio mundo!”

“Não tem como você namorar meio mundo, você nem conhece tanta gente assim!”

“É forma de dizer, Bakageyama!”

“É uma forma burra e--!”

“Meninos?” Takeda pigarreou, e os dois olharam para ele.

Assim que os mais jovens se calaram, ambos a fazer biquinho, Takeda sorriu.

“Não precisam se explicar. Vocês são jovens e se gostam. Não há nada de errado nisso, mas o colégio não permite que os alunos fiquem aos beijos pelos depósitos, então só peço para que na próxima vocês esperem até chegar em casa”.

Os dois ficaram a encará-lo, pestanejando confusos, “O professor… não está chateado connosco?”

Takeda sorriu e abanou com a cabeça. Sentia-se um pouco mais calmo: os seus alunos não o odiavam pelo que tinha acontecido. Sem esse peso nos seus ombros, o pequeno professor conseguia agir normalmente e toda a situação agora lhe parecia cómica.

“Claro que não. A vida é vossa e não estão a fazer nada de mal.”, reforçou a ideia, mas ficou um pouco mais sério logo de seguida e ambos se encolheram por instinto, “ Só por favor tenham cuidado, usem proteção.”

Os dois pestanejaram de novo e trocaram um olhar antes de o encararem de novo, respondendo numa sincronização que só podia ser obtida quando se partilhava um único neurónio:

“Proteção contra o quê?”

O professor suspirou e tirou os óculos, pousando sobre a mesa.

Estava na hora de ter “A Conversa”.

Ukai engasgou-se com a cerveja que bebia e riu alto, “Tu torturaste os pobres coitados!”

Takeda riu também, sem derrubar uma gota sequer de sua bebida, e deu de ombros.

“Eles precisavam saber sobre as flores e as abelhas, Keishin-kun. Você já teve essa idade e sabe como os hormônios podem ser uma dor de cabeça quando resolvem controlar a situação”, olhou para o mais jovem, que limpava a boca, “Além do mais, eu não sei se eles conversariam com a família sobre sexo, e como o plano do Karasuno é começar uma aula de educação sexual no próximo mês, resolvi adiantar o assunto para eles”, explicou.

“Oh? Isso é bem legal… na minha época não tínhamos escolha a não ser perguntar aos alunos mais velhos o que devíamos fazer…”, bebeu o resto da cerveja e suspirou, “E, claro, esses alunos mais velhos haviam perguntado para outros alunos mais velhos e assim sucessivamente… Geralmente a prática não era como a teoria e meus amigos e eu nos decepcionamos bastante”

O professor voltou a rir.

“Posso imaginar… na minha época devia ser pior”.

“Ah Ittetsu, não és assim tão mais velho que eu.”, riu e deu outra golada na cerveja.

O professor corou novamente ao ser chamado tão intimamente por Ukai. O rapaz loiro já estava alegre pela bebida, e parecia não perceber como agia com o mais velho.

“Ora, muitas coisas mudam em três anos, Keishin-kun”, Takeda riu.

“Nah, três anos não é nada. Quer dizer…”, coçou queixo, “É muito quando tens 15 anos, a partir dos 25 já não. Com quase 30 então é que não é.”

Takeda fez biquinho, “Não precisa me lembrar que tenho quase 30 anos, Keishin-kun! Isso é cruel!”.

O loiro encarou-o em confusão é pousou a lata de cerveja na mesa, "Cruel por que? É a idade que tens o que há de errado nisso?", pestanejou, "Ninguém dá-te dá mais de 20 e se viveres até aos 90, ainda tens 60 anos pela frente que é quase uma vida inteira."

Ele abanou com a cabeça baixou o olhar, Ukai então colocou sua mão sobre dele, "Qual é o problema, Ittetsu?"

O professor sorriu de lado, "Vivemos em uma vila pequena Keishin-kun. E quase todas as pessoas da minha idade que conheço, amigos ou colegas de escola antigos, têm já casamentos e famílias ou negócios e fortuna. Alguns ambos. Eu tenho a idade que tenho e não tenho nenhum dos dois.", começou a brincar com a lata da cerveja para ocupar as mãos," Os anos passam, o relógio não pára. Cada ano pesa mais que o anterior."

O mais jovem voltou a piscar.

“Isso… incomoda você?”

Takeda sorriu por educação, ainda não encarando Ukai, e assentiu de leve.

“Eu sei que é ridículo pensar isso, afinal eu estou vivendo a vida que escolhi: saí de casa para estudar, me tornei professor e eu amo o que faço, estou aprendendo sobre vôlei e sou feliz…”

“Mas?”

“Mas sempre que paro para pensar na minha vida, e no que conquistei ou não nesses primeiros trinta anos… Não consigo evitar me sentir um total fracasso. Minha família espera que eu me case logo e tenha filhos, quanto mais o melhor, e cada dia que passa, sinto que os

decepciono mais ainda”, suspirou, encolhendo-se em seus ombros, “Lembrar da minha idade e que não estou cumprindo meu papel como filho e homem me deprime…”

Ukai deu um longo suspiro, "Eu não quero ser hipócrita, mas no final, a vida é tua. Tu mesmo é que a estás a condicionar por causa da tua familia. É uma opção tua."

Passou o braço pelo ombro dele num meio abraço, "E, além do mais, queres ainda mais filhos? Quantos alunos tens? 40?"

O professor não conseguiu evitar uma risada e, esquecendo-se de que estava em um bar, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Ukai.

“57, na verdade…”, sorriu, “Você é sempre tão gentil comigo, “Keishin-kun…”

O loiro corou, piorava por culpa do álcool, mas ajeitou-se para o acomodar no meio abraço, "Impressão tua."

Mas Takeda voltou a sorrir, aproximando a boca da orelha de Ukai para lhe sussurrar:

“Fico feliz que seja o treinador do Karasuno… Assim pude conhecer você melhor, Keishin-kun”

Olhou na direção dele. Estavam agora próximos demais, a ponta do nariz do professor tocava na sua. Ukai só desviou o olhar do dele por meio segundo para encarar os lábios avermelhados do professor. Devia ser culpa do álcool, não? O seu coração parecia que ia sair pelo peito fora só pela proximidade de Takeda.

"Eu também fico… por teres insistido… "

Ele sorriu mais uma vez (seus sorrisos ficavam mais fáceis por causa do álcool) e terminou a sua cerveja.

“Hm, Keishin-kun, eu acho melhor irmos para casa…”, disse, “Está ficando tarde e embora amanhã seja domingo, preciso ajudar a limpar o colégio.”

Ukai sorriu, sentindo falta do calor do professor quando ele se afastou para pegar a carteira. Mesmo embriagado, Takeda sempre era muito gentil e sensato, e ele entregou o dinheiro certinho para o garçom. Ukai paragaria a sua parte no dia seguinte após se curar da ressaca. Eles faziam isso sempre, já que o treinador geralmente ficava zonzo demais para contar além de 3.

“Ah, que noite agradável!”, Takeda exclamou ao sentir a brisa fria tocar suas bochechas coradas e quentes, “Eu adoro o outono, as temperaturas são sempre tão amenas!”

Ukai deu um pequeno tropeço antes de parar ao lado do professor, que riu de leve.

“Não gosto muito do frio…”, disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, “Prefiro o verão: roupas mais leves, não é tão horrível sair da cama às quatro da manhã…”

“Você realmente acorda cedo…”, os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, seguindo na direção do apartamento de Takeda. Já fazia alguns meses que Ukai primeiro acompanhava o professor até seu ‘lar doce lar’ antes de seguir para sua própria casa, e embora Takeda fosse contra aquilo no início (pois Ukai morava do outro lado da cidade), aquela rotina era algo que nenhum deles desejava abrir mão, “Como consegue manter sua energia pelo dia?”

“Com muito café”, Ukai riu, sendo seguido por Takeda, e retirou o maço de cigarros do bolso.

Antes de conseguir acendê-lo, entretanto, Takeda lhe segurou o pulso.

“Por favor, não fume! Não traz benefício algum e você fica fedendo a tabaco…”

Ukai suspirou, "Mas é um vício. E sempre me acalma. Aliás, mantém-me ocupado."

Ele fez biquinho, deitando a cabeça no ombro do mais jovem.

“Mas assim não sinto o seu perfume…”

Certo, se fosse possível, o coração de Ukai teria saído do seu peito naquele momento: Takeda Ittetsu, o cara por quem ele era completamente apaixonado há meses, estava agarrado em seu braço, no meio da rua, a comentar que gostava do seu perfume. Seu. Inexistente. Perfume. Porque Ukai não usava perfumes… Não, ele os achava irritante na pele e no olfato, então ele só usava desodorante e sabão, então o que o professor elogiava era o seu cheiro _natural_.

Ah, ele não devia se sentir como um adolescente novamente por ser elogiado daquela forma!

“O-obrigado?”

Apesar do embaraço, eles não haviam parado de caminhar, e, para a infelicidade de Ukai, o conjunto de apartamentos onde Takeda morava era na próxima quadra. Não tinham mais muito tempo juntos, e o treinador desejou, com todas as forças, poder diminuir a velocidade de seus passos para que aquele momento delicado, onde o mais velho esfregava a bochecha roliça no seu braço, durasse por mais tempo.

“Por favor, só por hoje… só por hoje não fume, Keishin-kun…”, ele pediu, a voz serena e baixa.

Não era como se Ukai tivesse sequer hipótese de recusar um pedido daqueles.

Aliás, ele não negava nada a Takeda, afinal de contas.

Guardou os cigarros no bolso, "Está bem, eu não fumo."

O professor, então, sorriu. E o sorriso dele fazia tudo valer a pena, mesmo que fosse uma noite sem cigarro.

“Obrigado!”, Takeda agradeceu, voltando a esfregar a bochecha no braço de Ukai, e os dois subiram juntos os três degraus que separavam a rua do andar que Takeda morava.

Ukai nunca estivera no apartamento do professor, mas podia imaginar o quão organizado e limpo o lugar era. Afinal, se havia alguma coisa que Takeda era, era ser organizado com seus documentos.

“Chegamos, Ittetsu-sensei”

O professor soltou um leve suspiro, mas logo voltou a sorrir.

“Quer entrar e beber mais alguma coisa, Keishin-kun?”

Encarou-o incrédulo pelo convite e a resposta foi sincera e imediata, "Adoraria."

O professor abriu a porta com um pouco mais de pressa do que desejava, mas assim que entraram em seu apartamento e ele ligou as luzes, retirou seus sapatos e foi até a cozinha, “Fique à vontade, vou pegar uma cerveja”

Ukai agradeceu, mas ficou ali na salinha. Era um apartamento pequeno e era, como o esperado, organizado. Tinha vários papéis espalhados pela mesa - testes e trabalhos por corrigir - mas fora isso, estava tudo impecável.

O professor voltou com duas latas e deu-lhe uma, "Aqui tens."

Ukai agradeceu e pegou a lata, apontando para uma foto onde um pequeno e rechonchudo Takeda estava no colo de uma senhora.

“Sua mãe?”

O professor sorriu, assentindo.

“Sim!”

“Você tem os olhos dela…”, Ukai notou, e Takeda sorriu mais uma vez, lhe segurando a mão.

“Venha, vamos nos sentar…”, convidou, puxando o mais jovem até o sofá. Por ser um móvel pequeno, os dois sentaram-se com as pernas encostadas. O calor daquele simples toque foi o suficiente para fazê-los corar, e Takeda, ainda sem soltar a mão de Ukai, questionou baixinho: “Keishin-kun, hoje na Casa Assombrada… você ia me beijar?”

Ukai ficou visivelmente vermelho, "Ah eu… Eu…", não havia fuga e suspirou, "Eu… ia"

O professor mordeu o lábio inferior, visivelmente nervoso, mas não menos esperançoso.

“E… você mudou de ideia?”

Ok, se até aquele momento Ukai não morreu de vergonha, ele não morreria mais. O treinador até coçou a nuca, mas o álcool lhe ajudou a criar coragem e admitir:

“Não. Eu quero beijar você há muito tempo, Ittetsu”

Ao olhar para o professor, viu que ele estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate maduro. Takeda, então, retirou a lata de cerveja das mãos de Ukai, a colocando ao lado da sua sobre a mesinha de centro, e segurou as bochechas do treinador, o beijando.

“Suga, você não vai dormir?”, Daichi chamou, acariciando os cabelos do namorado ao perceber que ele digitava alguma coisa no celular. O mais velho suspirou, deixando o celular de lado antes de girar no _futon_ e abraçar Daichi pelo tronco, “O que foi?”

“Decidi desistir de juntar o Takeda-sensei com o treinador Ukai… Estamos nessa missão desde a primavera, mas eles são idiotas demais para se resolverem”

O capitão sorriu, lhe beijando a testa.

“Bem, eu sempre disse que esse assunto era só deles… se Takeda-sensei e o treinador realmente se gostam, cabe a eles decidir o que fazer com esse sentimento”

“Eu sei--”

“Saber não basta”, o moreno disse, fazendo o menor suspirar, e sorriu, “Eles são adultos, tem a própria vida… vamos torcer para que, independente da escolha deles, eles sejam felizes”

Suga aumentou o biquinho.

“Você sempre fala como um capitão”

“Bem, eu sou um… mas estou sendo sincero, _Koushi~_ ”

O mais velho corou, escondendo o rosto no peito de Daichi.

“Daichi, seu bobo!”

“Também amo você, Koushi.”


	4. Inverno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o quarto e último capítulo chegou!  
> Queríamos ter atualizado a fic no Natal, mas não conseguimos, então deixamos para o último dia do ano!  
> Esperamos que gostem!

**Inverno**

Para quem vive no campo, os primeiros dias de sol de inverno anunciam as primeiras geadas e o frio prestes a chegar. Os eternos campos de milho dourado são substituídos pelas abóboras e pelas longas folhas dos nabos, prontinhos a serem colhidos para as sopas grossas e quentes. Natal não é Natal se não houver nabos frescos na sopa.  
Com a mudança da hora, Ukai agora ia para o campo já a amanhecer e o fumo que lhe saía da boca era agora apenas vapor de ar (ele andava a fumar muito menos nos dias que corriam. O incentivo era bom). Bocejava ainda incapaz de espantar o sono e nem mesmo o ar gelado o ajudava para derrotar a vontade de voltar para a cama no lugar de estar ali, a colher nabos às seis da manhã.  
Em sua defesa, era uma pessoa paciente. Podia não parecer ou até dar a entender o contrário por culpa da sua natureza barulhenta e resmungona. Mas ele aguentava diariamente com um grupo de adolescentes que nem sempre eram fáceis de se governar e também aguentava diariamente com as clientes idosas no mercado caseiro dos seus pais que faziam demasiadas exigências e reclamações.  
Em comparação com isso, arrancar nabos parecia fácil. Arregaçou as mangas, preparando-se mentalmente para o esforço físico que a atividade exigia (é que nabos são muito presos na terra e é como se não quisessem sair de lá) e no momento em que ia pegar nas luvas para calçar, o seu telemóvel vibrou.  
Ittetsu (06:07 am): Bom dia! Recebi ontem à noite o email e só vi agora: o Sr. Nekomata concordou em arranjarmos um jogo contra eles logo em Janeiro. Podes avisar os Corvos? :)  
Ittetsu (06:08 am): (Desculpa se te acordei! D:)  
Ittetsu (06:08 am): Ah não espera, tu já deves estar acordado faz tempo.  
Ittetsu (06:08 am): (Desculpa se estou a atrapalhar o teu trabalho).  
Ukai sorriu, as bochechas ficando avermelhadas apenas pela lembrança de que seu amado professor, com quem ele estava saindo há dois meses, continuava fofo e gentil como sempre.  
Keishin-kun (06:09 am): Não se preocupe, Ittetsu, você nunca me atrapalha  
Ittetsu (06:09 am): >////< Você é gentil demais, Keishin-kun!  
Ittetsu (06:09 am): Podemos tomar um café antes do trabalho, o que acha? :)  
Keishin-kun (06:10 am): Eu adoraria.  
A ideia de poder tomar o pequeno-almoço com o professor antes do seu dia “real” começar animava bastante Ukai. Sem dúvida que tornava a sua jornada bem mais suportável e ele ficava bem melhor humorado.  
Toda a gente notava isso. Desde a sua família aos seus clientes e ele tentava esquivar-se às perguntas. Ittetsu ainda não estava preparado para assumir o relacionamento em público, nem mesmo aos seus alunos, com receio que isso pudesse trazer problemas no trabalho. Ukai respeitava sem se opor. Mas que era difícil simplesmente não poder beijar o professor quando quisesse… era.  
Ittetsu (06:11 am): Lugar de sempre, hora de sempre :)  
E se antes Ukai precisa de um pouco mais de estímulo para arrancar nabos pela próxima hora, agora ele tinha a maior disposição do mundo. Colocou as luvas e começou a cantarolar alegremente, ansioso para a hora do seu segundo café da manhã.

Takeda já aguardava Ukai no café deles quando o treinador chegou. O café era novo na cidade, os donos eram um casal adorável de jovens que cuidavam de animais abandonados como se fossem seus próprios filhos. Shimada quem descobrira o local, e como o café era delicioso e o preço acessível, logo Takeda e Ukai começaram a se reunir ali para algumas reuniões sobre o time de vôlei.  
Bem, agora aquele havia virado o local de encontros do novo casal, mas precisavam manter as aparências, então apenas se encontravam ali casualmente, mas agora sem falar sobre seus corvos favoritos.  
“Keishin-kun! Bom dia!”, Takeda cumprimentou com um doce e enorme sorriso, “Eu pedi o seu favorito!”  
Ele sentou-se sem muita delicadeza, já sentindo os músculos arder pelo esforço. Estava a ficar velho demais para tirar nabos. Mas sorriu ao professor, o seu coração logo dando outro salto como se fosse um adolescente, “Obrigado Ittetsu. Sempre a salvar-me.”  
O mais velho riu, notando que Ukai havia tomado banho apenas para lhe ver. Não que o treinador fosse negligente quanto à sua higiene, mas ele sempre preferia cochilar uns minutos que fosse após a colheita, e não foram poucas as vezes que Takeda sentiu o cheiro de terra no mais jovem.  
Aqueles pequenos detalhes desarmavam o professor, que se apaixonava cada dia mais pelo loiro.  
“Não exagere, você sempre pede a mesma coisa…”  
“E você fez questão de perceber isso antes mesmo de virarmos amigos”, sorriu, lhe piscando o olho.  
"Estou habituado a observar pássaros e os seus hábitos.", riu e Ukai cruzou os braços, "Sou um pássaro agora?"  
"Sim, um corvo barulhento."  
Ukai coçou a bochecha e tentou pensar no pássaro mais fofo que conhecia, "Então nesse caso és um pisco."  
"Mas eu não sou ruivo."  
"Ah verdade. És um pisco moreno."  
Takeda riu, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz antes de sorrir ao mais jovem.  
“Você é tão querido, Keishin-kun…”  
Ukai sorriu, corando de leve, mas a conversa precisou parar um pouco quando Naomi, a dona do café, veio lhes servir os pedidos.  
“Bom dia, Ukai-san!”, ela disse, já tendo cumprimentado Takeda mais cedo.  
"Olá, bom dia."  
Ela sorriu-lhe, "Está tudo bem com o teu avô? Não o tenho visto por cá, como é um cliente frequente …"  
"Ah sim, o velhote fica rabugento no Inverno e têm sido dias frios então ele já não sai tanto no final do jantar.", explicou.  
Naomi riu, assentindo enquanto abraçava a bandeja de madeira.  
“Ah, entendi! Mande meus cumprimentos a ele, por favor! O Shinji sente saudades de jogar cartas com ele”, disse, apontando para o marido no balcão, “Fiquem à vontade, sim? Qualquer coisa, é só chamar!”  
Takeda sorriu-lhe, “Muito obrigado.”  
Assim que ela virou costas para voltar ao balcão, o professor encarou o loiro, “O teu avô não está melhor?”  
Ele abanou com a mão, “Ele está, mas sabes como o velhote é: teimoso!”  
“Claro que sei. As maçãs não caem muito longe das árvores.”  
Ukai fez biquinho e deu-lhe levemente com o joelho por baixo da mesa, “Eu não sou teimoso.”  
O mais velho riu mais uma vez, divertido.  
“Claro, claro…”, implicou e bebeu seu café, a ponta do pé direito roçando de leve na perna de Ukai por sob a mesa. Era um toque discreto e tímido, mas era o suficiente para fazer ambos corarem de leve, acanhados, e logo Ukai mudou de assunto ao pigarrear.  
“Ittetsu, eu… Bem, o Natal logo chega…”, coçou a nuca  
“Oh, não se preocupe, Keishin-kun! Passe a noite com sua família, eu ainda tenho muitas provas para corrigir!”, ele sorriu.  
Ukai encarou-o perplexo, “Nem pensar!”  
O professor pestanejou, “Não tem problema. Faço sempre isso-”  
Não controlando o impulso, Ukai agarrou na mão dele e falou quase tudo de uma vez, “Vem passar o Natal connosco. Somos só eu e os meus avós, é algo pequeno mas…”  
As bochechas do professor tingiram-se de vermelho vivo. Primeiro porque Ukai, com sua energia jovial, havia lhe tomado as mãos em público. Segundo porque ele o havia convidado para passar o Natal com a sua família.  
Natal.  
Uma época tão romântica, e Ukai queria passar consigo.  
“K-Keishin-kun…”  
“Por favor, Ittetsu! Venha passar o Natal conosco!”, pediu mais uma vez, as bochechas também coradas.  
O mais velho, então, sorriu, apertando as mãos do loiro, assentindo.  
“E-eu vou!”  
A expressão do loiro iluminou-se de imediato e não conteve um sorriso tímido, "Mesmo?"  
"Mesmo."  
O sorriso alargou, "Fico muito feliz Ittetsu!"  
Takeda voltou a sorrir, emocionado que seu namorado quisesse sua companhia no Natal, e soltou as mãos do mais jovem com muito custo. Precisavam fingir ser apenas bons amigos, mesmo que desejassem poder gritar ao mundo o quanto se amavam.  
“Eu também, Keishin-kun”.

Sugawara bocejou enquanto guardava seus livros no armário.  
“Que preguiça! Ainda bem que as férias de inverno começam amanhã!”, disse a Daichi, que estava ao seu lado.  
O capitão espreguiçou-se, “A quem o dizes. Estava farto de estudar. E está tanto frio que só me apetece… não fazer nada.”  
“Bem, esta é altura do ano de comer e dormir.”  
“E passear. Há frio e sol, os dias são bonitos e quero ir passear contigo.”  
Sugawara sorriu, colocando a mochila nas costas, “É nosso primeiro Natal juntos… queria ir ao festival com você esse ano!”  
“Então vamos. Quero comer--”  
Algo embateu contra si, quase o fazendo tropeçar para a frente e logo os seus ombros foram envolvidos por dois pares de braços, “Ouviste isto, Ryuu?”  
“Ouvi sim, Noya-san.”, Tanaka respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom solene e sério, com falso dramatismo, “É um ultraje.”  
“Verdade. O nosso amado capitão e senpai a não nos convidar para ir ao festival.”  
“Sim! Tudo porque quer ir com o Suga-san!”  
Nishinoya fez um biquinho de peixe como se atirasse beijinhos para o ar de forma exagerada, “Quer o Suga-san só para ele!”  
“Mas que senpai egoísta. Um bom capitão convidaria toda a equipa.”  
“E pagaria um doce a cada!”  
“Sim! Só que não! Ele só quer o Suga-san. E dar beijinhos no Suga-san.”  
“Só beijinhos ao Suga-san!”  
Continuaram com o barulho de beijos, um de cada lado do moreno.  
Dito Sugawara só cruzou os braços e sorria em divertimento por ver o namorado passar por várias emoções em poucos segundos. Surpresa, a medo, a irritação, vergonha, raiva, mais vergonha, mais raiva.  
“NISHINOYA. TANAKA. Comportem-se!”  
A dupla caótica desmanchou-se a rir, lágrimas no cantos dos olhos enquanto apontavam para Daichi e implicavam com ele:  
“Daichi-san só quer o Suga-san, lala-ri-lalá!”  
O capitão estremeceu, irritado, mas Sugawara piscou o olho aos mais jovens e sorriu, mais implicante ainda.  
“Não se preocupem, rapazes, nós damos beijinhos em vocês também”  
Como que por magia, Tanaka e Noya coraram, recuando dois passos.  
“Não queremos beijos de vocês, mas sim da Shimizu-san!”  
“E do Asahi-san!”. Os três piscaram e olharam para o líbero, que corou ainda mais e balançou a cabeça, “D-Digo--”  
O sorriso de Suga aumentou e o grisalho aproximou-se do baixinho. Noya encolheu-se e deu um passo atrás para fugir, mas Tanaka segurou-o pelas axilas para o impedir - o traidor.  
Engoliu em seco e olhou para Daichi, pedindo por socorro, mas o capitão apenas deu um sorriso vingativo de quem não o tencionava ajudar.  
“Noya-kun~”, Suga chamou num falso tom doce e inocente, “Eu devo ter ouvido mal, não?”, coçou o queixo, olhando para o ar num falso gesto pensativo, “Será que… Isso é um crush no nosso amado gigante de coração de vidro?”  
O mais jovem se encolheu, parecendo ainda menor, e seus amigos estranharam tamanha vulnerabilidade nele. Se por um momento Sugawara pensou em implicar com seu colega, ele logo mudou de ideias ao perceber medo no olhar dele.  
“Noya, você gosta do Asahi?”  
Tanaka afrouxou a força em seus braços, mas seu melhor amigo continuou ‘abraçado’ em si, a cabeça baixa.  
“Eu… Eu acho que sim…”  
“Tu achas?”. Tanaka pestanejou e o baixinho fez uma expressão de amuo, “Eu acho.”  
Sugawara pousou as mãos na cintura e sorriu, “Nesse caso, vamos ter de o convidar também para vir ao festival.”  
Noya piscou, olhando para o vice-capitão.  
“Vocês… não me acham estranho por gostar do Asahi-san?”  
Tanaka soltou uma risada, escandalosa como sempre, e bagunçou os cabelos do mais baixo.  
“Por que acharíamos? Você continua sendo nosso amigo e líbero! Você pode gostar de quem quiser, Noya!”  
Ele continuava um pouco acanhado e era até estranho para os seus colegas verem o sempre tão animado e confiante Nishinoya tímido por algo assim. Sugawara tinha já o seu novo projeto de casamenteira a forma-se na cabeça e Daichi apenas olhou para ele e sorriu, abanando com a cabeça por simplesmente já prever isso.  
“De verdade?”  
“Claro que sim.”, Daichi disse, “A única condição é que isso não atrapalhe os treinos. Já basta o Kageyama e o Hinata.”  
Noya acalmou e deu uma risada, “Eu não acho que o Asahi-san fosse gostar de ser rodado pelo ar no meio do campo. Isto se ele sequer retribuísse, o que também não acontece.”  
Tanaka colocou as mãos na cintura, com uma pose confiante.  
“Noya, vou ajudar você a se declarar pro Asahi-san!”, disse todo sorridente, e o menor olhou para si, também se animando.  
“É sério isso, Ryuu?!”  
“Claro! Você é meu melhor amigo, eu quero te ajudar em tudo o que você precisar!”  
“Você é o melhor!”, Noya disse, pulando no amigo para o abraçar.  
Daichi abanou com a cabeça e aproximou-se de Sugawara, passando o braço pelas costas dele num meio abraço.  
“Parece que temos mais caos na nossa direção.”  
O grisalho sorriu, “Vai ser divertido.”  
“Suga, prometa não ficar obcecado com isso como você ficou com o Takeda-sensei e o treinador”  
Ele fez biquinho, olhando para o namorado.  
“Não fiquei obcecado! E se o Noya já admitiu gostar do Asahi, é meio caminho andado!”, sorriu.  
"Suga-"  
O grisalho beijou-lhe a bochecha, "Demorou quase dois anos para tu perceberes que eu gostava de ti, então confia na minha paciência, sim?"  
Daichi soltou um suspiro, mas acabou por assentir, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.  
“Certo, certo. Só não vamos assustar o Asahi ou ele vai ficar uma semana com medo da gente”.  
Sugawara riu, “Claro que não. Não queremos apertar com aquele coração frágil.”  
O moreno sorriu, seguindo ao lado do namorado em direção à quadra de vôlei.  
“Coração de vidro”, concordou.

Asahi entrava no ginásio quando Tanaka pulou para cima de si:  
“Asahi-san! Precisamos falar com você!”  
O gentil gigante da Karasuno deu um gritinho com o susto e logo riu atrapalhado, coçando a nuca, “Oh, Tanaka. Está tudo bem?”  
“Não, não está nada bem!”, ele começou, histérico, “Eu preciso da sua ajuda com um amigo meu… sabe, eu tenho um amigo que te acha muito legal, Asahi-san!”  
O mais velho pestanejou e deu uma risada, “A mim? Eu não sei se posso ajudar muito, não sei muitos conselhos de Ace.”  
Tanaka continuou a empurrá-lo até o depósito da quadra, onde todos os equipamentos de vôlei ficavam guardados.  
“Não é esse tipo de ajuda que precisamos!”, ele disse e apontou para Noya, que estava dentro do depósito, as mãos fechadas em punho e as bochechas coradas, “O Noya quer falar com você, até mais!”, disse e saiu dali a correr, fechando a porta num estrondo.  
“Oi, Asahi-san!”, o líbero praticamente berrou, nervoso.  
Asahi deu um pequeno salto com o volume da voz dele porque não contava. Ver o pequeno nervoso deixava o Ace nervoso igual por pura empatia instintiva.  
“N-Noya?”, olhou em volta e ao perceber que não havia nada de estranho, aproximou dele, “Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”  
O baixinho, ainda com as mãos apertadas em punho, berrou a declaração:  
“Asahi-san, eu gosto de você, por favor saia comigo!”  
Apertou os olhos também, receando ver a reação do mais velho. Pobre Asahi ficou em choque por uns segundos enquanto processava toda aquela informação.  
Gostar.  
Sair consigo.  
Noya.  
As suas engrenagens chegaram à conclusão lógica e o atrapalhado Ace ficou tão rubro quanto o próprio Nishinoya.  
“E-Eu?” , olhou à volta, seria uma piada?  
Nishinoya abriu um olho para o encarar, “Sim!”, berrou de novo, fazendo o outro dar um leve pulo de susto.  
“Sair?”  
“Sim!”  
“Comigo?”  
“Sim.”  
“Oh.”  
O pequeno libero mordeu o lábio com nervosismo e sentia já o coração a apertar por uma rejeição eminente. Asahi coçou a nuca num jeito nervoso, “Eu...Eu acho que seria divertido… Podíamos… ir ao festival? Talvez? Ou a qualquer outro lugar!”, disse meio aflito, já abanando as mãos, “O-Onde tu quiseres!”  
O mais jovem sorriu, claramente mais relaxado.  
“Eu adoraria ir ao festival com você, Asahi-san”, disse, a voz mais calma e serena, “Eu adoraria ir a qualquer lugar com você, na verdade.”  
Asahi engoliu em seco e assentiu, “Então- Então vamos!”  
Nishinoya voltou a sorrir, aproximando-se do mais velho para lhe segurar a mão, “Depois do treino! Amanhã entramos de férias e quero que nosso último treino seja legal!”  
O ace achou a mão dele tão pequenina que não resistiu em apertar levemente, “Sim… F-Fica combinado.”, disse, as bochechas vermelhas.  
O líbero, então, se colocou na ponta dos pés (tendo também de puxar Asahi para baixo), e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de seguir para a quadra e berrar:  
“Ele aceitou!”  
Claro que Asahi morreu de vergonha, mas não conseguia negar que estava feliz pelo baixinho finalmente ter entendido que o ace gostava de si.

Takeda se olhou no espelho pela vigésima vez, tentando ajeitar os cabelos. Droga, conheceria os avó de Ukai em menos de meia hora e não conseguia se acalmar! Até tivera dor de barriga tamanho nervosismo, e precisou tomar um banho mais longo para ver se aquilo ajudava em alguma coisa. Mas não. O professor trocou de roupa diversas vezes, nunca satisfeito com suas escolhas, e suspirou.  
Seu celular tocou, e ele atendeu apressado.  
“Alô?”  
“Ittetsu! Estou chegando na sua casa!”, Ukai disse, alegre.  
O professor, na sua aflição, quase deixou o telemóvel cair ao chão e atrapalhou-se todo ao tentar responder, “Eu não tenho nada vestido!”  
“Ahn? Você pode usar as roupas de sempre, eu gosto delas”, sorriu, e Takeda podia sentir que ele estava sendo sincero.  
“M-mas é a primeira vez que vou conhecer seus avós e--”  
“Nah, os velhos não ligam pra isso. Minha avó está bem contente que eu, nas palavras dela, finalmente desencalhei”, riu e logo o professor ouviu a campainha soar, “Abre, sou eu!”  
Deu um guincho e atirou o aparelho para cima da cama, indo quase a correr até à porta.  
"Kenshin!", sorriu, "Vem, entra."  
Ukai pediu licença e retirou os tênis, deixando-os na entrada. Sorriu e acomodou o professor num abraço caloroso, Takeda se colocando na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar.  
“Você está ótimo assim, Ittetsu!”  
Ele sorriu levemente e corou, “Não estás a ser imparcial.”  
“Estou sim.”, mordiscou-lhe a bochecha e depois a sua jugular, “Sou sempre imparcial contigo.”  
O professor corou mais uma vez, ainda não acostumado com tanto carinho, e sentiu-se a derreter, “Seu bobo…”, ele riu, e o treinador corrigiu: “Seu bobo”  
Takeda voltou a sorrir, e após mais uns dez minutos decidindo o que vestir, o casal se encaminhou para a casa de Ukai.  
O loiro vivia com os seus avós, que o tinham criado desde pequeno. Era uma casa típica de campo, pequena e antiga, mas Takeda achava adorável. Apesar de nervoso, não estava tanto quanto o mais jovem.  
“Keishin, eu já conheço o teu avô. Respira.”  
Ele resmungou, “O meu problema não és tu, é ele. Ele conta sempre coisas embaraçosas.”  
Takeda riu baixo, acomodando-se no seu cachecol macio e quentinho.  
“Oh, está com medo de que ele me conte sobre sua infância?”  
“Não.”, disse noutro resmungo, “Tenho medo que conte sobre a minha adolescência.”  
Claro que aquilo bastou para acender a curiosidade do mais baixo, “Deixe-me adivinhar: você era um Tanaka da vida”, riu.  
O loiro encarou-o com uma leve expressão de amuo, “Acho que era pior, infelizmente.”  
“O Tanaka é um anjo.”  
“Eu não era um anjo.” , apontou para um ponto do seu nariz que tinha um furo pouco visível, “Era revoltado.”.  
Takeda piscou, não resistindo em alisar a região do nariz que seu namorado apontara, “Oh, eu nunca tinha reparado nisso… mas você ainda tem piercings”, sorriu, acariciando a orelha dele, “E eu acho bonito”.  
O mais jovem abanou com a cabeça, “A tua opinião não conta. Não é imparcial.”  
“Claro que é imparcial, eu sou o professor conselheiro, preciso ser assim”, sorriu.  
“Não és meu professor, não resulta.”, parou em frente à porta de casa e beijou-lhe a testa antes de inspirar e expirar e abrir a porta para entrar.

A casa era bem pequena e antiga e as mobílias certamente que estavam nas mãos dos avós de Ukai faziam décadas. Mas a lareira estava acesa e o calor era bem acolhedor. O treinador ajudou Takeda a tirar o seu casaco por cavalheirismo, pendurando-o junto do seu atrás da porta e agarrou-lhe na mão, nervoso, ao atravessar o corredor, “Vó?”  
“Aqui, Kei-chan!”, a voz da senhora soou da cozinha, e logo ela apareceu, sorridente, com uma bandeja pesada em mãos, “Vó, deixa eu ajudar!”, Ukai disse, apressando-se para auxiliar a mais velha a servir um delicioso chá quentinho para Takeda, “Obrigado, querido. Oh, se não é o famoso Ittetsu-kun?”.  
Takeda sorriu, as bochechas logo tornando-se rosadas.  
“Ukai-san, boa noite”  
“Por favor, me chame de Naoko! Somos família, afinal!”, ela disse já a lhe tomar as mãos nas suas, “Oh, você está gelado, querido! Venha se aquecer perto da lareira!”  
Takeda sorriu, ainda um pouco nervoso, mas já foi arrastado para a pequena sala da família. A senhora sorriu-lhe, "O Kei-chan disse-me que eras muito bonitinho e tinha toda a razão!"  
O pobre professor não conseguiu controlar o rubor do rosto, e ele apenas olhou para Ukai, que estava tão corado quanto a si.  
“Vó, sem comentários embaraçosos, você me prometeu”  
Naoko balançou a mão, sempre sorridente.  
“E você nos prometeu se casar o quanto antes, esqueceu?”  
“Vó!”, o treinador resmungou, e Naoko voltou a rir.  
“Ittetsu-kun, aceita um chá? O Ikkei logo se junta a nós, ele está ao telefone com o Nekomata-san”, sorriu.  
“Então não é logo, vai demorar duas horas.”, o mais jovem reclamou, “Eles são piores que adolescentes ao telefone.”  
Takeda sorriu levemente, ainda bem acanhado com tudo, mas segurou-se no braço do Ukai, “Eu adoraria um chá, Naoko-san. Ainda estou gelado.”  
Naoko sorriu, servindo o chá de laranja para Takeda.  
“Coma alguns biscoitos, querido. São os favoritos do Kei-chan”  
“Vó…”  
Takeda riu, e Naoko ignorou o neto resmungão para fazer mil perguntas ao professor, curiosa sobre o namorado de Ukai.  
Quando Ikkei, alguns minutos depois, entrou na sala resmungando algo sobre Nekomata beber demais, acenou para Takeda, que se ergueu para fazer uma vênia respeitosa ao mais velho.  
“Ukai-san, boa noite”  
“Hey, sensei”, o ex-treinador da Karasuno disse com um sorriso, “Boa noite, que bom que se juntou a nós!”  
O professor sorriu levemente, realmente grato por ser aceite naquela família, mas ainda acanhado com tudo.  
"Eu que agradeço. Ainda mal entrei e já me fizeram sentir em casa…"  
"A minha avó tem esse dom e- Hey!", Keishin resmungou quando o avô lhe deu uma palmada na nuca e resmungou de volta, "O teu avô também é hospitaleiro com as visitas!"  
"Mas o meu avô é um velho chato!"  
"Respeito. Pelo menos não sou uma criança chata. '  
Naoko deu um longo suspiro, "Meninos, em frente às visitas não. "  
Ikkei deu de ombros.  
"O sensei não é visita. É família".  
O coração de Takeda deu um pulo sem ele contar, um calor agradável espalhou-se pelo seu corpo como um arrepio e a emoção forte deixou-o sem reação possível. Depois de tantos anos a ser ignorado pela sua própria família era estranho ser assim acolhido, tão rápido, sem precisar de fazer nada.  
Queria chorar. Ficou sem palavras.  
Naoko bufou e usou o pano de cozinha para “bater” na coxa do marido, “Não me respondas de volta! Foi uma expressão. O que eu quero é que se comportem!”  
Encarou o professor, “Desculpa-os, eles são farinha do mesmo saco e--”, pestanejou ao ver a expressão dele e aproximou-se, de imediato já segurando as bochechas dele entre as suas mãos, “Está tudo bem, querido? Eles não estão a discutir a sério, não fiques aflito.”  
O treinador, no segundo seguinte, estava ao lado de Takeda, o abraçando pelos ombros, “Ittetsu, tudo bem?”. Ikkei, mesmo com sua cara séria de sempre, também parecia preocupado, e o pobre professor corou antes de abanar energeticamente as mãos em frente ao corpo.  
“Não, não, está tudo bem!”, ele disse, sem conseguir controlar uma lágrima, “Eu só…”, sorriu, sentindo seu namorado apertar o abraço, “Estou muito feliz e grato de estar aqui com vocês”  
Naoko sorriu, lhe apertando gentilmente as bochechas, “Nós é que agradecemos por você entrar na nossa família, Ittetsu-kun! Agora, vamos jantar!”.  
Ele assentiu, limpando os olhos discretamente e o loiro deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Não houve hesitação, nem vergonha. Não o escondeu, mesmo que fosse um singelo beijo inocente. Era o  
suficiente para o coração do professor, tão massacrado no passado, ficasse cheio.  
Foi levado pela mão para a sala de jantar. Ikkei sorriu ao sentar-se, “Finalmente alguém que me possa acompanhar na bebida. Aí esse miúdo não aguenta álcool, é uma vergonha.”  
Ukai resmungou um “vô” em tom de ameaça, mas Ikkei apenas riu e bateu nas costas de Takeda, que sorriu e aceitou o copo de sakê. Naoko juntava-se ao neto nos resmungos sobre as bebedeiras do esposo, mas a verdade era que o treinador aposentado era muito forte para bebida, e como o médico não havia proibido álcool, estava tudo bem.  
“Certo, mas não exagerem!”, Naoko pediu, servindo o jantar.

Takeda foi servido como um rei. Naoko queria-o alimentado e estava sempre a encher-lhe o prato. A comida era deliciosa e o professor estava encantado.  
"Está tudo bem, querido?", a senhora questionou com um sorriso e Ikkei já lhe enchia o copo de novo.  
“Está tudo perfeito, Naoko-san”, o professor sorriu, as bochechas coradas pelo calor e pelo álcool, “Obrigado”  
Ela sorriu-lhe e Keishin roubou-lhe uma batata que o fez sorrir.  
Tudo estava tão natural e aconchegante: a música no rádio, a comida cheirosa e deliciosa, a conversa leve (apesar de pequenas implicâncias de Ikkei sobre o neto), o carinho que havia naquela família… Uma família que se abria para Takeda sem nem pensar duas vezes.  
O professor, definitivamente, havia recebido o melhor presente de Natal possível.

Quando ficou tarde, Ukai disse que levaria Takeda em casa (e todos sabiam que o mais jovem acabaria por passar a noite com o professor), e após muitos desejos de boa noite de Naoko (que enrolou o cachecol que tricotara para Takeda no pescoço do professor antes deles saírem), o jovem casal seguiu a pé para o apartamento onde o mais velho morava.  
Estava uma noite fria, mas o céu estava limpo, e Takeda, levemente embriagado, não conseguia parar de sorrir a admirar as estrelas.  
“Ittetsu?”  
A voz de Ukai pareceu levemente preocupada, e o professor olhou para o loiro, piscando de leve.  
“Sim, Keishin-kun?”  
Ukai coçou a nuca, retirando do bolso da jaqueta uma caixa de presente. Entregou-a a Takeda, que ficou a observar o grande laço vermelho enquanto tentava entender o motivo do nervosismo do mais jovem. Abriu a caixa e viu ali uma coleira amarela.  
“Eu… Eu sei que não podemos tornar nosso relacionamento público por causa do nosso trabalho e eu nunca vou me colocar entre você e a sua vocação… Mas eu amo você, Ittetsu, e quero criar uma família com você. Então estava pensando que podemos começar ela adotando um cachorro… ou gato, se você preferir”.  
O mais velho olhou da caixinha para o treinador, tão nervoso e acanhado que em nada se parecia com o Keishin barulhento que estava tão habituado. E pela milésima vez naquela noite, o seu coração parecia dar um pulo para sair fora do peito, tão intenso que lhe provocava um calor agradável pelo corpo inteiro e ele não sabia lidar. Era tudo o que tinha desejado por muito tempo, talvez melhor ainda, e parecia que finalmente as coisas se organizavam na sua vida e genuinamente o deixavam feliz.  
Começou a rir… e a chorar ao mesmo tempo e o pobre Ukai ficou ainda mais nervoso e confuso, balbuciando atrapalhado até ser apertado num abraço forte e familiar.  
“Nada me faria mais feliz que construir família contigo… Um cão, um gato, uma dezena de corvos, uma criança, ou tudo ao mesmo tempo.”  
Ukai sorriu, apertando o mais velho contra si, lhe beijando a testa, "Isso é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo, Ittetsu…"  
O professor riu, segurando a coleira com força, como se ela pudesse sumir e toda aquela felicidade se revelasse um sonho.  
Mas não.  
Era tudo real: o amor de Keishin por si, a família do treinador o aceitava sem nem pensar duas vezes, a pessoa que mais amava na vida desejava construir uma família consigo…  
Takeda não podia estar mais feliz.  
"Keishin-kun, me beije", pediu, colocando-se na ponta dos pés.  
Ukai obedeceu, claro, segurando Takeda e o beijando com todo o amor e carinho que podia.  
Não importava o frio, nem que alguém pudesse passar pela rua deserta às duas e nove da manhã: eles apenas desejavam amar e ser amados, e aquele beijo marcava uma nova etapa na vida deles.

Daichi riu, "Suga, o que você está vestindo?"  
O vice-capitão fez biquinho, cruzando os braços, "Foi a minha avó quem tricotou para mim, eu não posso simplesmente dizer que esse suéter é ridículo".  
Daichi escondeu o sorriso com a mão, "Sei."  
“Daichi!”, resmungou amuado e foi abraçado pelo capitão, “Pronto, pronto. Estás um amor. E a suéter é fofa.”  
O mais velho fez um biquinho, mas retribuiu o abraço, “Eu sei quando você está mentindo, Daichi”  
“Não é uma mentira!”  
“Mas também não é verdade”, disse, ouvindo Daichi rir baixo contra seu pescoço.  
“Bem, que tal irmos logo ao templo para depois tomarmos aquele chocolate-quente que você adora?”  
“Que chato você saber como me comprar”  
“É por isso que você me ama”  
“E por causa das suas coxas”  
“Koushi--”  
“Certo, certo, vamos”, riu, segurando a mão do capitão antes de terem que se afastar para sair de casa.

Aquele dia estava ainda mais frio que no Natal: havia nevado na noite anterior e embora muita da neve tivesse sido varrida, ainda era perigoso caminhar por alguns lugares, e os jovens andavam com calma para evitar acidentes.  
Havia sido combinado com o time de vôlei que fossem agradecer pelo ano que se passara e pedir auxílio para o ano que chegava, e embora Tsukishima tivesse dito com todas as letras que ele preferia passar o dia com dor de barriga do que com seus colegas, lá estava ele ao lado de Yamaguchi, que conversava animadamente com Hinata. Era óbvio que o loiro não estava muito contente com o passeio, mas todos sabiam que ele simplesmente não conseguia negar nada ao namorado.  
Outro que fazia tudo que o amado desejava era Kageyama: o rei da quadra seguia o ruivinho energético por todo canto, e ele até mesmo comprou uma oferenda para que Hinata pudesse fazer um pedido no templo.  
Suga estava feliz: estava com seus amigos, com seu namorado, com sua equipe… Sabia que ele não seria mais aluno do Karasuno por muito mais tempo, e ele já sabia qual profissão ele desejava para si, então aqueles últimos momentos com todos aqueles bagunceiros ficavam ainda mais especial. Curtiria cada minuto que ainda lhes restasse, e capturaria diversas memórias com a máquina fotográfica da sua mãe.  
“Certo, se juntem mais e digam ‘xiiiiis’!”, pediu, aguardando que os seus amigos se organizassem para a foto. Shimizu ficou entre Tanaka e Yachi, sorrindo gentilmente, e Suga saiu correndo enquanto o temporizador da câmera contava de cinco a zero. Ele só teve tempo de se colocar ajoelhado na frente de todo mundo e a câmera automaticamente tirou a foto.  
“Eu quero cópia de todas!”, Tanaka berrou animado, olhando a foto por cima do ombro de Suga.  
“Eu vou mandar para todo mundo, calma!”, o vice-capitão disse entre risos, deixando que Kinoshita pegasse a câmera para tirar outras fotos.  
No final daquela manhã, com o cartão da máquina cheio de fotos engraçadas e desfocadas (mas não menos especiais), Suga e Daichi seguiram para o pequeno café de Naomi e Shinji. Lá eles pediram o chocolate-quente que o mais velho tanto adorava, e enquanto esperavam pelos pedidos, ficaram a observar as fotos tiradas enquanto faziam comentários e se divertiam.  
“O Asahi está tão acanhado nessa foto~”, Suga comentou, mostrando-a a Daichi, que riu.  
“Bem, o Noya segurou a mão dele na frente de todo mundo…”  
“Todo mundo sabe que eles estão namorando…”  
“Sim, mas ele é tímido”, sorriu, piscando o olho para Suga.  
Sugawara também era tímido e, embora o time soubesse quem namorava quem e nada havia mudado entre eles, aquela cidade pequena ainda não estava preparada para romances entre pessoas do mesmo gênero.  
Um inocente segurar de mãos poderia causar uma grande dor de cabeça.  
“Foi tão divertido…”, o mais velho disse entre sorrisos, ainda a observar as fotos.  
Foi então que ele notou: no fundo de uma das fotos, ele pode perceber Takeda e Ukai a conversar animadamente. Eles estavam um pouco camuflados pela multidão e pelas barraquinhas de vendas que haviam sido montadas, mas Suga conseguiu perceber o sorriso que os mais velhos trocavam.  
Era um sorriso genuíno, cúmplice… o mesmo sorriso que ele e Daichi trocavam há meses.  
Sorriu.  
“Hey, Daichi?”, chamou, e o moreno olhou para si com curiosidade, “Finalmente os vovôs corvos se acertaram”, disse, mostrando a foto para Daichi.  
Olhando a foto, o capitão chegou à mesma conclusão que o namorado, e não evitou sorrir também.  
“Viu? E nem precisaram da sua ajuda~”, implicou.  
“Quieto, Daichi”, resmungou, recebendo um riso animado de Daichi.  
Voltou a sorrir, desligando a câmera quando Naomi chegou com seus pedidos, e ergueu a xícara com o chocolate-quente.  
“Vamos fazer um brinde, Daichi!”  
Daichi pegou seu café, imitando o mais velho.  
“Um brinde a que?”, questionou, e Suga sorriu.  
“Ao amor.”.  
Daichi sorriu, batendo gentilmente sua xícara na de Suga.  
“Ao amor.”

Em sua casa, Takeda espirrou, chamando a atenção de Ukai.  
“Tudo bem, Ittetsu?”, questionou, terminando de pentear o cachorro novo deles, “Você é alérgico ao pelo do Adamastor?”  
O professor sorriu.  
“Não, acho que é só o frio… vem, vamos ver um filme e ficar debaixo das cobertas!”, convidou, abraçando o enorme cachorro quando esse veio se deitar entre o casal.  
Ukai sorriu, beijando o namorado e ligando a televisão para assistirem qualquer coisa até o novo ano começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecemos a todo mundo que acompanhou essa fic <3  
> É sempre um prazer escrever com a Labi, e foi muito divertido trazer um dos casais que mais amo, UkaTake, ao meu mundinho de fanfics, eles merecem mais histórias!  
> Um grande abraço a todo mundo, que 2021 seja um ótimo ano!


End file.
